Minecraft: band of outcasts
by Moyasuma
Summary: A 17 year old wither skeleton boy named hakura and his newly found friend Yurei the 17 year old ghast girl set out on a journey to the overworld hoping to find a better life, but little do they understand,darkness looms over the overworld. making new friends along the way they hope to restore the over world. rated M for language and violence.
1. Band of outcasts

**okay, a bit of a heads up for this series all characters are put into the style**

**of the MC mod, mob talker, so if you're curious of their looks search their images**

**on the web,oh and Hakura basically looks like takashi from H.O.T.D. but with white hair with a blue-ish tint to it. anyway let's begin.**

"I'm sick of this!" Hakura shouted angrily,"everyday it's the same thing, explore the nether fortresses, then end up being chased out by my own kind who want to kill me." the 17 year old wither skeleton boy said while rummaging through his bag, all he had was 1 nether wart, a stone sword, a bow and 6 arrows.

"sure, I go just to look around, and I almost get butchered by my fellow wither skeletons, it's so aggravating being the only wither skeleton who looks like a human,'cause now whoever brings the wither skeletons my head, will be rewarded with a chest full of diamond blocks." Hakura closed up his bag and decided to get moving. "well today's the day I get the heck out of this hell pit." right when he was about to start moving he heard a voice cry for help.

"Help!" someone help me, please!" the screaming caught his attention so he decided to investigate. he cautiously looked out from behind a netherrack hill. and saw a girl with pure white hair being chased by 6 zombie pigmen. "a human?! what's a human doing here?" he watched until he saw she was cornered he watched as she pleaded for them to leave her alone. "it's none of my concern." he said while getting ready to turn and leave. but right then he saw she had tears running down her face from her rose red eyes.(the iris' are what's red. K?) he was at a conflict with himself.

"what should I do? should I leave her, or should I save her?" after thinking for 5 seconds which felt like an eternity he pulled out his bow and took aim. he heard a voice in the back of his head repeatedly saying, "aim carefully we're trying to save her here." he released the arrow and shot one right in the back of it's skull, the girl looked as the undead beast fell to the ground with a thud."back off from the girl sleeze balls!" the other 5 looked up to see Hakura ready to shoot again. "just back away slowly and you'll all be spared." instead of heeding his warning they remembered the reward for him and all 5 decided to attack. "look out!" the girl screamed as the 5 zombies charged at him.

he fired another arrow into anothers head right between the eyes. he pulled out his sword and charged straight into the other 4,with one swipe he slayed 2, he continued to block and try to attack the last 2, one tried to decapitate him, however he ducked and the zombie pigman spun out of control and chopped off his own partners head. "maybe you should've stuck to grazing on wheat all day instead of looking for lightning to zap yourself,you seemed to do better at eating all day anyway." Hakura said in a taunting tone.

and with a mighty thrust of his sword Hakura impaled the zombie with his stone sword. he then looked at the girl however before he could say anything she backed up against the wall and said in a panicked tone,"please don't hurt me, I don't want to be turned in for the reward." he moved closer very slowly and said, "don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, they're hunting me also." he held out his hand to her, the name's Hakura, and you are? the girl stood up and calmed down,she wore white runner sweats and a white shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows,a ghast hat,and silver colored tennis shoes,her white hair laid straight. she took a deep breath, "my name is Yurei,I'm a ghast, well that's what I'm supposed to be, also I'm 17 years old." she replied. when she looked straight into his icey blue eyes. she almost immediately fell for him.

he wore a sea blue t-shirt under a medium gray sleeveless vest, and black runner sweats, light blue tennis shoes, and wrist bands on each arm that had wither skeleton faces on them. a little later the two found a safe place to talk,"so you're also being hunted for a reward?" Hakura asked. "yes however instead of diamond blocks if I'm brought back alive the one who did will be rewarded a chest full of magic golden apples" Hakura couldn't believe what he was hearing, he felt sorry for her because the reward...was food! they were comparing her worth to food. "so they were after you 'cause they wanted to trade you in for food? tch, that's pigs for ya." yurei giggled from the remark. "so you're trying to get out of the nether? "she asked handing him a thing of bread. "yes, I think a life outside of this hell would be a hundred times better, 'cause like you I've been running from those who want to turn me in." she looked down at her bread which she had taken only one bite out of. "something wrong?" Hakura ask after finishing his bread.

"I...I was wondering if..." she blushed while trying to find the right words."i-..if I could come with you,I want a life that's better then this."he looked at her with a look that didn't say anything like, "you crazy, women?! I'm trying to save my own hide here." she waited for a bit in silence. "sure, I could use some company anyway." she looked at him with eyes filled with tears of joy."thank you!" she hugged him almost knocking him over. she quickly realized what just happened and backed away slowly."s-sorry." she said while blushing, her face was as red as nether wart."no worries" he replied."let's get moving, I know where's a portal that leads out of this place." while happily trailing behind she replied,"okay." the two walked for about 10 minutes until, "there's the portal" Hakura said pointing at an obsidian frame."great, let's go!" Yurei replied running to the portal however right before they could get through. a mysterious figure jumped down and said. "sorry I'm afraid I can't let you leave, especially with the two rewards out for your capture." Yurei pointed at the mysterious individual saying, "look, he's just like us." hakura got a good look making out the image of a human wearing a bandana covering half of their face, while wielding a gold sword.


	2. Brave new world

**Okay everyone, just to let you know parts that are not part of the story will be written in **_Italic, _**so anyway, the story will change rating after like chapter 3 or 4.**

Hakura stared at the one who stood in between them and the portal, after a bit more inspection he realized that it was a human zombie pigman.(_look up the mob talker sprite to get an idea of what the character looks like_.) "hold on." Yurei said holding up her hand in the air. "why are you going to attack us, aren't the other mobs after you? 'cause they've been after us for a while." the mysterious boy looked at them with his one golden colored eye that was visible while the other was covered by his bandana which made it hard to tell he was a zombie pigman since instead of resembling a pigs face it was black with a fiery skull print on it. While inspecting his gold sword leisurely he replied "no, they don't know I exist, so I decided to take advantage of this situation, if I turn you in they won't bother with me since I brought what they wanted."

"well trust me they would sooner take you in also since you're the same way as us, also if you're going to take us in could we at least have your name first?" "the names Kin, anyway enough talk, let's do this." Hakura drew his sword and got in position for battle. But right when they were about to begin they heard a ghast screech like an alarm, and a huge swarm of blaze, zombie pigmen, wither skeletons, and magma cubes came from a tunnel close by. They saw the 3 and charged ready to kill them.

"Sh**! They discovered me!" Kin said in a panicked tone. Hakura turned his attention to the hoard and got ready to attack, Kin did the same. And Yurei hid behind the portal frame. (_She has no weapons.) _the two teens charged into the swarm,and quickly hacked down about 15 mobs each. Hakura picked up a stone sword and tossed it to Yurei. "if we're to make it out alive, we all must fight." he said to Yurei while yanking off a wither skeletons arm and throwing it like a tomahawk into 3 blaze."right." Yurei replied while struggling to lift the sword. she lifted it up over her head but then staggered back stabbing it into the ground. The sword hit just the right spot to cause the netherrack floor to act like a catapult launching all the enemy mobs through the air.

"wow, for once I believe pigs really do fly." said kin as he watched the mobs flying through the air. "nice work Yurei." said Hakura as turned around to look at her. She blushed a deep red when he said this. "th-thanks." she replied grabbing the sword and tried to pull it out of the floor. "leave it, we'll find a weapon for you, that was a big of a large one anyway." said Hakura. "now let's go before those guys come back." said Hakura as he approached the portal. " hold up, I want to join you." they both looked back to see Kin waiting for an answer. "they're gonna be after me also since I'm discovered now." "you might as well, 'cause they're bound to just chase us around the clock if we stay here." hakura replied while putting away his sword. "Okay let's go." Kin said while jumping in with them.

"Well then here we are, the overworld!" Hakura said while taking in a deep breath of the fresh air that smelled of a fresh spring breeze. "This place is amazing!" said Yurei as she stared in awe at the crystal clear water in a lake right next to where the portal took them. "yea, it's a much nicer temperature here then in the nether." said Kin who was gazing at the clear blue sky. "well now that we've found our way here..." Hakura was interrupted by an odor that made him cringe and his eyes water. "oh dang, Kin was that you?" Kin looked confused "no, I think that was you." then Yurei interrupted with, "no I think it's all three of us." everyone sniffed there's wrists and they all responded to the scent with a nauseating gagging sound.

"yea, that's all three of us alright." Kin looked up in disgust saying "it might be because we've lived in the nether our whole lives that we've never noticed it 'til now." Yurei looked over at the lake, then looked back at them and said."oh no you're not gonna get me to cooperate with this idea, it's going to take so much more then just 2 people too get me too do it." the two approached her slowly with a look on their faces that spelled trouble in her eyes. "alright fine! I'll do it, just don't look in that case." the two turned around, Yurei blushed and started to get annoyed with them. "I mean walk away, like gather some stuff while I'm bathing." while she did that the other two headed out searching for whatever could be good food supplies. Kin started too talk to Hakura in a teasing tone saying, "hey Hakura, how 'bout we spy on her? I mean it's our job as guys you know."

"I'm not ready to die just yet." Hakura replied. Kin found cows and slayed them for their meat. While Hakura found a tree that had a large amount of apples, in total Hakura gathered 63 apples. He figured it would be a good idea to split them up into three groups of 21 apples to divide them equally but he figured it should be settled later. When they returned they found that Yurei had already finished with the lake her clothing was drying on a tree and she was wearing some spare clothing she had. "okay whoever loses has to go next." said Hakura. "okay." Kin replied. "ro, sham, bo!" they played about 8 games of rock paper scissors until... "yea I win, who's your daddy?" Hakura celebrated with a corny dance that was creepy enough to make even make notch beg for mercy. "alright, alright, I'll go next, but I expect you to look away also Hakura." said Kin having this feeling of an awkward looming over him. Hakura stared at him confused. "and I'd pay attention to you bathing why?" Kin face palmed noticing how dumb that sounded. just nevermind.(_no, Kin is not gay.)_ so after Kin finished it was Hakura's turn. which knowing how he was bathing in the lake made Yurei blush uncontrollably.

So after Hakura finished they decided to begin crafting a sword for Yurei, they managed to craft a wooden sword and a bow for her. "okay let's go said Hakura as they headed out too explore. Nightfall came sooner then they thought, so they built their mini houses out of a bunch of wooden planks they crafted. Late at night in the late night rainy weather Yurei was still awake because of the unusual noises from outside made her uneasy. she looked around her mini house whispering to herself. "there's someone around here, I feel a fourth presence." and before she could calm herself down. She heard someone outside running, which made her heart begin to race so fast it felt like it was just a matter of seconds before it bust out of her chest. " it's just the rain out there." she told herself. But then someone screamed."GET BACK,GET AWAY,LEAVE ME ALONE!" she heard the other two wake up in a startle. "what in Dinnerbones name was that?!" Hakura exclaimed. They grabbed their equipment and headed out into the rain to investigate the source of the scream.

To be continued...


	3. Terror in the rainstorm

**This next chapter has some material that may be considered as mature content.**

As they rushed out into the rain they tried to look around in the night and pouring rain, after searching for a bit, they saw a girl running from a hoard of zombies, she then collapsed from exhaustion, the zombies were quickly closing in, "c'mon we've gotta help!" said Kin who was charging at the undead who were about 4 feet away from the girl with his gold sword ready. The zombies turned to see who was coming towards them, before they knew it one of them were cut in half at the waist. "Let's show them who's boss Yurei!" Hakura said getting his bow out. "r-right!" Yurei said not feeling so brave with just a wooden sword.

Both Yurei and Kin took out every zombie in sight, however one was about to bite the girl from behind. But then Hakura fired at the zombie, however he rushed and fired aimlessly and shot the zombie right in the knee. To everyone's surprise the faulty shot killed the zombie anyway. "he used to dream of a zombie apocalypse like the others, but then he took an arrow to the knee." Hakura stated laughing at the sight of the undead falling dead from a failing shot. But at that moment the girl looked up weakly and saw the three, but quickly collapsed again. "come on, let's get her to safety." said Kin while picking up the girl.

They got her back to the camp site, she wore a revealing light gray top, very small light gray shorts, thigh high boots, and a bandana that had a print of a skeletons face on it around her head. "she's one of us!" said Kin who was wringing out his black fire patterned bandana, it looked like he had an ocean coming out of it, because there was so much water. "hey, you got any fish to go with that lake in your bandana?" Hakura teased. Yurei rolled her eyes at the remark. "man I might as well put on my old set of clothing, since it might be dry by now." Kin remarked. "same here." Yurei nodded in agreement. "fine, while you two worry about your fashion statement I'll tend to the girl." Hakura stated sarcastically. "glad to see you agree, have fun." Yurei taunted. "I was being sarcastic!" Hakura exclaimed smacking his fist into the wall of his mini house. He looked at the girl who was soaking wet, and laying on his bed with a look on his face that said. "why me Notch? You have to be cruel with your practical jokes this time don't you?" "crap." he said to himself. He took her clothes off, Hakura thought he was gonna have a perverts fantasy looking at her nude, he shook off the thought and covered her with his bed sheets. While he was hanging them up to dry, he changed into some dry clothing and he grabbed an apple from his bag and put away his bow and arrows, and decided to go check on her.

"uuhhnnn... where am I?" she looked around the room in confusion. She quickly realized she was cold, wet, and naked in a strange place. She saw the door open and covered herself with the sheets. "who are you, what have you done with my clothing?!" she asked in anger. "calm down, I'm a friend oh and by the way, you decent?" he asked while covering his eyes. "decent enough."she replied while looking down at the sheets. "okay, I'm coming in." Hakura said while walking in. he sat down on the side of the bed "here, I thought you'd want a little something." he said while handing her the apple, looking down at the apple she realized how long it's been since she last ate even a crust of bread, which was five days ago. "thanks." she said while taking a bite out of the apple. "by the way, I never caught your name." he said while putting a block of glowstone down to provide heat,which he found right before leaving the nether. "My name's Eila, I'm an outcast among skeletons." she said in a tone that didn't sound to chipper. "you're not alone, all of us are outcasts, we left the nether 'cause we were being hunted which I'm guessing was happening to you also." he told her the whole story about their time in the nether. "so you were also had a bounty for a chest full of diamond blocks? Stupid mobs, they don't understand that we're the same." she said while gazing at the beautiful light of the glowstone creating different shadows on the walls. "they had the reward of a chest full of redstone for my capture in exchange." Hakura looked as if he'd just been slapped. "what would mobs want with redstone?" he said while listening to the rain outside. "I think those zombies wanted it to set down as a trap to catch the attention of a traveler then catch them by surprise then devour their brains or something." she said while looking at the apple she mowed down to the core within 3 minutes. "I didn't think undead were that smart." Hakura said pondering the thought. "heard that." said Kin from the other mini house over. Hakura began to pray that Kin forgot his sword out in the fields where the zombies laid dead while one had an arrow in its knee being laughed at by his colleagues in the after life. Eila laughed at Hakura's response to hearing Kin. "well, I might as well be letting you sleep now Eila." Hakura said while getting up. "wait." Eila said grabbing his wrist. "something wrong?" he asked. "w-will you stay in here tonight? I'm a little shaken up by those zombies." Eila asked him while she blushed, her face turned as red as redstone.

"well..." Hakura looked at the door then looked back at Eila. "might as well, it's better then being out in the rain." he said while sitting down up against the wall, with his sword on the floor next to him. "just don't expect me to jump in bed with ya." he said putting away the glowstone. "n-n-no! Not like that at all." she said now noticing how awkward her request sounded. "well good night Eila." Hakura said adjusting his position to get comfortable while sitting against the wall. However after he fell asleep Eila still couldn't sleep 'cause she heard zombies moaning, skeletons clattering, and creepers hissing every now and then in the forest nearby, she remembered Hakura was in the room also, so she walked over to him and rested her head on his lap and quickly fell asleep. The next morning Yurei went over to Hakura's little house. " Hakura? Are you awake?" she asked while knocking on the door. She waited 3 minutes for an answer and finally decided to just go and open the door, she saw Hakura asleep while sitting up against the wall. She had a gentle smile on her face while blushing thinking how cute the site was. She then noticed Eila partially covered with the sheet asleep while drooling on Hakura's crotch.(_which he still had his pants on_.) Yurei walked up to Hakura and pinched his arm hard. "gyaaouch! what the H*ll?!" he said startled awake by the pain. "looks pleasant." she said while looking down at his lap.

"what are y- Gahh!" he was interrupted by the site of Eila naked while partially covered by the sheets while drooling on his crotch. "oh notch, don't tell me she did THAT!" he thought to himself. Eila woke up to the sound of Hakura freaking out. "good morning, your drooling." said Yurei while pushing her hand down on Hakuras crotch without realizing it which made Hakura wince in pain. Eila just stared at Yurei while half awake and confused with her hair a bit of a mess and a stream of drool coming down from her lip, Which actually made her look cute. But then realized where she was drooling on hakura's lap. "wha-?! N-no it's not what it looks like!" she said while holding the sheets up on her while wiping away the drool from her lip and blushing. "it's okay Eila, Yurei just misunderstood." Hakura said. Yurei calmed down quickly and said. "so, breakfast is ready, you want some?" she asked Hakura and Eila. "sure." Hakura answered. "okay, just give me a sec." Eila said while looking through her bag for her spare clothing which she forgot about due to the exhaustion. "just let me get dressed." she said while watching the other two walk out of the small house. a short time later Eila gathered with the others and told her story to them. "I've been running from the mobs for about 2 weeks now and this is the first time I got a good break from them." she said while taking a bite out of the steak they gave her.

(_by the way everyone, Eila looks like the mob talker skeleton_.) "so I've been alone for awhile it's good to see some friendly faces for a change." Eila said. "let's just be glad that one of the faces we haven't met is a creeper." said Kin who was just leisurely leaning back against a stone block. "well I'm just glad to be alive and well thanks to you guys." Eila said. She wore tan cargo shorts, a red tank top and her thigh high boots. "well we better get moving if we're to get to safer areas." said kin. "wait, if you're a skeleton, why aren't you burning up in this daylight?" Hakura asked. "well I'm not completely skeleton, since I look like a human, being like that has it's advantages." Eila replied while taking the last bite of her steak. Yurei then stood up and said, "okay, since we're here now let's see if we can find a good place to start." "there's a village not to far from here I passed by it when I was running from the zombies last night, we could be there in 20 minutes." Eila replied. "Maybe we could trade with them for some new equipment." Kin added on. "alright it's official, we're headed for the village." Hakura stated. And the four friends set off for their next destination.

**Character info:**

**Hakura**

**age: 17**

**human style of: wither skeleton**

**love interest: unknown**

**Yurei**

**age: 17**

**human style of: Ghast**

**Love interest: Hakura**

**Kin**

**Age: 18**

**Human style of: zombie pigman**

**love interest: none**

**Eila**

**Age: 17**

**Human style of: skeleton**

**Love interest: unknown**


	4. when one sword breaks, another's crafted

**Hello everyone, okay so there are still more characters to come along, so whenever a new one appears I will show their info. name, age, etc. so let's begin with this next chapter.**

They walked for about 20 minutes, however for Hakura it felt like 3 hours because Kin kept on singing random songs about TNT which hakura could've sworn he heard by a captain- something. And to make things worse Eila joined in. Yurei and Hakura were praying a random arrow would hit them in the knee like what happened to that zombie. "there's the village!" exclaimed Eila while jumping and smacking into Hakura's back as if she meant to piggy back on him. "well that looks promising alright." Hakura said getting his balance back. However, once they got there they got a seemingly unfriendly welcome by 6 iron golems, the group feared what the metal monstrosities were thinking. "leave this to me." Kin said while stepping forward. The others watched wondering which side will make the first move. However Yurei just covered her eyes waiting for Kin to get flattened with his insides decorating the ground. "are you sure you know what you're doing?" Hakura asked at a safe distance. "of course I do." Kin said with confidence. He took a deep breath and said,

" Oppan Gangnam style!" Kin said and started dancing to techno background music that seemingly played from nowhere. Before they knew it the iron golems joined in doing the exact same dance as Kin. Kin started singing something in korean, however Hakura and the others couldn't make out what he said. The iron golems seemed to have quite the fancy feet for giant pieces of metal. Finally the dancing ended when Kin said "Oppan Gangnam style!" one last time. The iron golems seemed to take a liking to him, it wasn't hard to tell even though their faces didn't show any expressions since they each did a brofist with Kin. "may we please see the head of the village?" Kin asked the golems. The golem in the middle nodded and walked into the village followed by the other five.

"Welcome travelers." said a villager in a magenta robe. "I'm the head of the village priests." he said. "hello, I'm Hakura and these are my friends, Kin, Eila, and Yurei." Hakura replied. The priest noticed their weapons stained with zombies gross colored blood. "I see you've engaged zombies in combat." the priest stated. "you four should pay a visit to the blacksmith I'm sure he would help you with your equipment." he added. " thank you very much." Yurei said with a respectful bow. "he lives in the house with the four furnaces in the front." the priest said while heading back to the church. The group found the house and knocked on the front door. "hello, Anyone home?" Eila said while moving her gaze to the peace in the village thinking about how lucky these villagers were to be excepted by their own kind the thought made her a bit sad. But then the door opened. "yes? How may I help you?" the blacksmith answered. "hello, we were passing by the village when we noticed it. And we were hoping you might be able to repair our weaponry." Hakura replied. "I'm sorry travelers, I do not have enough supplies to do so, I was just about to head over to the mineshaft to get more iron and such." he said while grabbing the iron pickaxe by his door. "wait, you can't go father." a female voice said from the back room. They saw a girl who looked around their age who wore a black apron like her father and a monacle.

(_forgive spelling error_.) "you can't go, there are too many mobs in that mineshaft it's not safe, it also known throughout the village as the "Creeper haven." (_Note: she looks like the blacksmith from the mob talker ideas._) "I must Kairi, without the materials we won't be able to create more iron golems and such." he said looking back at her. "hold on, why don't we do it for you?" Kin offered. "I don't know, is it right to send kids into such a dangerous area?" the black smith said while looking at his pick and back at his daughter Who looked worried about her father's safety. "don't worry, we survived an all out assault in the nether just yesterday." Hakura said. "okay, I'll trust you with my iron pickaxe." the blacksmith said while handing it to Hakura. "we are in need of iron ore, any iron would help greatly." the blacksmith said. "the mineshaft is by the birch tree right over there." he said while looking at a tree outside of the village. "okay, we'll be back." Eila said enthusiastically. Later they got down in the mineshaft and quickly found iron ore in large numbers.

"heh, that wasn't too hard." Hakura said walking over to the iron ore wall. Right after he mined out all 46 iron ore blocks he found a deeper section of the cave. "let's keep looking" he said. The others followed close behind with their weapons ready even Yurei had her wooden sword ready, while Eila used Hakuras bow and arrows. While they ventured deep down, they found many things like lava pools under ground springs, "son of a silverfish." Hakura said looking at a green studded block of stone that glittered in the light from the lava. "it's an emerald." Eila said "they're very rare, people will trade for these." she added. "really? Might as well take it, never know when we'll need it." Hakura said after digging the emerald out of the wall.

"creeper!" Kin exclaimed looking further down the tunnel, everyone heard them hissing which echoed throughout the cave. "well soon they'll be wishing they were just here for a hug." Eila said taking down a creeper with a single arrow. "it's epic fight time!" Kin said while getting his gold sword ready. After everyone killed all the creepers, Kin and Hakura tried to get their swords out of the heads of creepers. But both swords had their handles break off. "darn it!" Kin exclaimed "was that your only sword?" Yurei asked him. "yep, unless someones got a shovel or a hoe I'm defenseless." he said "look out!" Hakura yelled noticing a creeper about to go off right behind him. He dived into the others knocking them out of the explosions range. When the dust cleared the group opened their eyes to a miracle of a sight. "awesome! Diamonds galore!" Hakura said as he went up to the diamonds and took out the pickaxe and mined them all, he mined 10 diamonds in all. "Awesome! Now we have enough for one diamond sword each!" "Uummm... excuse me?" they all heard a voice come from behind.

"are you all okay?" they saw that the one talking was wearing a hat that looked like it had the eye of an enderman, however instead of the eyes being purple-ish pink, the eyes on the hat were light blue with slightly darker blue pupils and the hat was white instead, and she wore a white sweatshirt a white skirt and white thigh high boots. (_it's the endergirl from the mob talker mod, but instead of being black the outfit is white and the enderman eyes on the hat are of course blue like I just said, and the enderman particles are light blue also._) "I'm sorry for putting you through that." she said "what do you have to be sorry about, you have no control over creepers." Yurei replied. "no, you see they were after me, 'cause I'm different." Hakura then said, "and let me guess there's a bounty on your head 'cause an outcast right?" "to save space on the pages of this chapter, yes simply put." she said. "my name's Yoru, I'm an enderman or endergirl as people refer to us female endermen." We'll talk more once we get the heck out of here." said Kin who felt weak with his sword now laying in shambles in front of him. "don't worry, I've got it covered, hold on to my arms." Yoru said putting her arms out for them to grab on to. Once they did she teleported them to the surface right next to the same birch tree they saw earlier. "Thanks for the help." Eila thanked Yoru. "since I'm alone would it be fine if I joined you guys?" Yoru said while looking down the mineshaft entrance. "sure, the more the merrier." Hakura said while patting Yoru on the back. "Right now we've got to bring this iron ore we found to the blacksmith of the village." Yurei added. "oh the one with the black apron? I've seen him down in the shaft several times before." Yoru said while looking at the wind gently blowing the leaves in the trees which made a soothing sound. later they all returned to the blacksmiths house to give him the iron they gathered. "thank you for your help everyone." the blacksmith said overjoyed. "no problem." Eila replied "if it's not too much trouble may you craft us some diamond swords with these diamonds we found down there?" Hakura asked setting the diamonds on the table. "may I take a shot at it?" Kairi replied coming out from the back room. "well you are bound to run the shop next, so this could be a good experience for you, go ahead, I must smelt this iron." Kairi's father said. "okay let's take a look at them." Kairi said while taking a closer look at the diamonds. "okay I can make five diamond swords for you all." she said grabbing some sticks from a chest. "terrific, that'll be great." Kin answered. Thirty minutes later Kairi finished the diamond swords. " here you go five diamond swords ready to go when you are." Kairi said setting them down on the table. "so cool, thanks for the help Kairi." Hakura said gazing at the beautiful shades of blue as the sunlight shined on the newly made sword. "oh and here's something for your hard work." Hakura said while putting the emerald down on the table. "oh an emerald, you already gave us the iron that was necessary to make an iron golem." Kairi replied. "go ahead and take it, consider it our thanks for the help of you and your father." Hakura said with a smile.

"okay thank you." Kairi replied. Everyone just noticed how late it was getting. "oh it's getting late, Kairi said." her father walked in and said, "okay, we have to close the shop for today." "okay father." Kairi replied feeling proud after her first time at diamond swords. Just then the head priest came in and said. "I just saw the newest iron golem finished, Kairi's father told me it was all because of you it was possible to get a seventh, I'd like to show my thanks by giving you all the chance to spend the night in the village,there's another house that's vacant that you can use." Kairi then said, "oh that's mine and my fathers old house just like the head priest said, go ahead and use it." "Thank you very much." the group said while heading out the door. Once they got there they got settled in with setting their beds down. Then the group ate steak that they still had from Kin hunting yesterday. After a bit of talking about the plans for the next day, the group turned in for the night.

However, things got a bit noisy which kept them awake the noise was the seven iron golems fighting off zombies and skeletons. However they saw that the undead were coming from all directions towards the village. "there's no way that they'd be able to stop all those zombies and skeletons, they'd be lucky to hold off even two sides of the village." Yurei said. They watched as one of the golems were being brought down by zombies climbing all over it and zombies already at houses doors trying to punch their way in. "We've got to help." Yoru said while grabbing her diamond sword and putting on her hat. "right!" everyone else replied grabbing their diamond swords and holding them high in the air. One zombie was trying bust down their door, but Kin swung it open smacking the zombie to the ground, who Yurei finished by stabbing down on it's head with her new diamond sword. The 5 friends looked all around seeing undead all around partial armor and wielding rusty and chipped iron swords. The 5 got themselves ready for the hoard to close in on them.

**New character(s)**

**name: Yoru**

**Age: 17**

**gender: female**

**mob: enderman (or endergirl)**


	5. Blazing fury

The group ran outside to fight back against the swarming undead. "take down all undead that stand in your way!" Hakura shouted while stabbing a skeleton and throwing it off his blade and smashing it into many pieces after it hit the wall. "don't have too tell me twice!" Yurei replied ducking to avoid a skeletons arrow and then stabbing a zombie right in the lower chest. "Yoru, How're you holding up?!" Kin shouted while swiping through 3 skeletons and 2 zombies by simply spinning while holding his diamond sword out in front of him. "pretty well especially since I can teleport to dodge arrows." Yoru replied while grabbing zombies then bringing them to roof tops and dropping them off after stabbing them. "Yoru! take me to a roof top!" Eila called out to Yoru. "you got it!" Yoru replied taking Eila to a roof top with teleporting. "now let's see how you freaks handle this!" Eila said while shooting a zombie in the head. Everyone continued to fight which seemed like forever. A Zombie got Yurei from behind about to bite the back of her neck.

"get off!" she screamed but then she felt the weight vanish from her back. She looked back and saw one of the iron golems holding the zombie high in the air and then chucking it into 10 skeletons who were humorously in the formation of bowling pins. When the zombie made contact, the skeletons broke into several pieces each and got scattered all over the village. They fought for what felt like an eternity, but finally the sun came up and set all the remaining undead up in flames. As the mobs burned down to nothing but ashes, the group managed to catch their breath. Kin was sitting on a zombies corpse while wiping his diamond sword clean. "how many did you kill?" Yoru asked him. "I killed 42." Yoru added. "42? not bad for a flat chested endergirl." Yoru gave him a look that screamed out. "what was that about my breasts?" "I just so happen to be sitting on kill number 43." he added on. She then took a broken arrow and jabbed it into the zombies head. "43." she said adding it to her total of kills.

"he was already dead." Kin said looking up at Yoru with a confused look. "he was twitching." she added. "He was twitching? Well because my sword is lodged right through his brain." he said while shoving his diamond sword deeper into the zombies head as it twitched like heck. "Yurei!" Hakura called out. "Yurei, where are ya?" he continued to search for her but there was no answer until. "Ding Dang it! Don't you creeps ever learn?!" Hakura followed the voice to the edge of the village where he saw Yurei taking shelter behind a house while skeletons tried to shoot her in a barrage of arrows while hanging around under a tree. "Hold on!" Hakura yelled while running over. The skeletons tried to shoot him but he dived behind the wall next to Yurei. "okay, so here's my plan." he whispered to Yurei. "Hey lame brains over here!" Yurei said while running out from behind the wall while making crazy twists and turns while running around. The skeletons prepared to shoot her but all of a sudden a rock bashed one in the head killing it. The confused undead turned to the direction the rock came from. "yo what's up?" Hakura said from the roof of a house tossing another rock up and down catching every time. The skeletons moved their attention towards him but then they were cut at the neck by a diamond sword wielded by Yurei. Both fell to the ground breaking up into many bones with their heads rolling and finally stopping at Eila's feet. "not bad." she said kicking one aside. "Thanks, I'm not that good with a sword but I've watched Hakura and Kin fight and caught on to it." Yurei said while looking at her diamond sword which shimmered like a million star's in the sky. "swords aren't all that hard to use." Hakura said jumping down from the roof. "you just need some practice first, I could teach ya later." he said while picking up Yurei's hat for her. "R-really? You'll teach me one-on-one?" Yurei said while blushing. "this could be my chance to confess my feelings to Hakura." she thought to herself. "thank you for your help." the head priest said while working his way around and over the zombie and skeleton bodies to get to them. "you have saved our village from the undead." the head priest said. "as a token of our appreciation we would like you to take these." the priest said while giving them a brewing stand 5 healing potions. "it's not much but we would like to help in any way we can." he said. "you've done plenty, thank you for your help." Hakura said. "we should be going now, we've still got things to settle." Yoru said. "yes like who's behind all of this." Eila added. "what do you mean?" Kairi asked. "well wherever we go there's always a huge hoard of mobs chasing us we know it's not normal because they normally only appear in groups up to like 12 to 18, but with us they appear in huge groups of around 70." Kin answered. "oh, their must be someone behind it, there's no way that's all normal." Kairi said. "well we better get going, see ya!" Hakura said. "please visit again soon!" Kairi said while waving them goodbye.

They traveled for about 2 hours. Before stopping for a rest in a forest biome. "well Yurei it's time to start your training." Hakura said. " oh yeah, you were gonna show me how to use a sword like a master." Yurei said. "Let's take it over here." Hakura said. "here's my chance to admit my feelings for him." Yurei thought to herself. "okay so here's you first target." Hakura said while positioning a thick tree branch. "okay it's very simple. All you have to do is swing your sword and cut the branch in half." Hakura said. "why are we doing this? It's to simple." Yurei replied. "you see this will let me see how well you control your sword." Hakura said with a smile. "he's very attractive when he smiles." Yurei thought to herself. "okay let's try this." she said with confidence she swiped at the branch with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes to see that the branch was cut clean in half. "good swing but you lack control." Hakura said. Yurei looked to see her sword was gone.

She looked at the tree behind her to find her sword stuck in the highest part of the trunk. "oops, sorry I'll get it." she said while blushing. She started to climb the tree. "be careful Yurei." Hakura called up to her. "I've... almost... got it." she said while stretching as far as her arm could go.(_which is the same as a human._) "whoa!" she slipped and fell. "I've got ya." Hakura said positioning himself to catch her. "however she was slightly heavier then he thought 'cause they both fell to the ground with Yurei laying on top of Hakura who was laying on his back. "ow, you okay?" Hakura said. Then Yurei noticed how they positioned with her on top and Hakura on the bottom. Hakura slightly blushed when he felt Yurei's breasts up against his chest. "S-sorry." Yurei said. They remained like this for 20 seconds but then Yurei rested her head on his chest. "I can hear his heart beating." she thought to herself. He tried to back away but whenever he tried she scooted up to stay on top of him giggling every time she did this. After they finally got back to training for about an hour. "Okay that should be enough for now." Hakura said. "let's join up with the others." Yurei said while putting away her sword. But right then a nether portal opened. "what the-?" Hakura said right before what seemed like a fire ball shot out slamming into him. "Ow, what was that?" he said. he opened his eyes to a blonde girl who had the spinning rods like the blaze he had seen in the nether before, she wore a dark red skirt, a black T-shirt, silver colored tennis shoes,and hair clips that look like the eyes of a blaze. "another outcast?" Yurei said in shock. Before anything else a group of zombie pigmen raced out after the girl. "this is one sided!" she said while dodging an attack. "you guys can attack with swords and all I've got is fireballs which you're immune to!" all of a sudden Hakura and Yurei jumped in to help. The 3 zombie pigmen saw that now the field was evened out. "here!" Yurei said while tossing the girl a wooden sword. "thanks!" she replied the three zombies didn't last even the first attack since two of them dropped dead quickly from being stabbed by recklessly charging into the tip of the blades of the sword. The last was killed by being outnumbered. "thanks for your help." the girl said. "no prob, my name's Hakura." "and my names Yurei." the two introduced themselves. "my name's Sukochi I'm a blaze, however unlike the other blaze I can withstand water." (_to be honest I've always seen blaze kind of like the nether version of endermen because of this._)

what do you say we close off this portal so more pork chop rejects don't get through? Hakura said. "couldn't agree more. Sukochi replied. so three used water from a near by pond to put it out. (_water does really put it out in the game, for those who don't know._) okay, let's go rejoin with the others, but first you should wash up. Yurei gagged while saying this. Sukochi caught on to the fact the odor's no longer masked because of heat. So she stripped down right away and jumped into the pond. Afterwards Hakura gave her his spare set of clothing after she finished, while her original clothing was drying after being washed by Yurei. "okay let's rejoin the others." Hakura said. Once the three got there, Kin asked, "what took you guys so long?" "they were saving me from some freakish relatives of yours." Sukochi replied. Yurei told everyone how they met, then she told Sukochi how they were looking for better lives in the over world. "I see, so you guys were sick of bounties being on your heads so you decided too try too get away from all that crap." Sukochi said while piecing it all together. "yes, but apparently we're still not out of the woods yet, 'cause someone's sending mobs after us you're in luck 'cause these mobs aren't fire proof." Yoru replied. "okay, would it be fine if I join you guys?" Sukochi asked. "What do you think Hakura?" Kin asked. "depends on what you guys think." Hakura said when he just finished a crafting table. The others whispered for a bit. And Sukochi just waited there leisurely, "welcome aboard." Eila said to Sukochi. "okay oh and by the way, Hakura?" Sukochi asked. "yes?" Hakura replied crafting some torches with some coal he found in the mineshaft the day before.

"would it be fine if I could get a better sword?" Sukochi asked looking at her wooden sword. "I actually just crafted you one." he turned around with a diamond sword. "I thought we used all our diamonds already." Eila said. "well you see on our way out of the mineshaft I found 2 more diamonds and saved them." Hakura replied. "well that would answer it." Kin said. "so sukochi is there anything you specialize in?" Yoru asked. "well from what I saw I think it might be fighting for her, 'cause she did a bunch of fancy flips and such to dodge shots the zombie pigmen tried to throw at her." Yurei replied. "yep, I've done a lot of fighting in the nether mainly against skeletons." Sukochi replied. (_normal skeletons now appear in the nether in the game, just a heads up for those who didn't know._) "look out!" Yoru said seeing 3 cave spiders coming out of the forest. "take this!" Sukochi shouted while killing all three with one swipe. "whoa! That was quick." Kin said. "something's definitely up if cave spiders are coming out of the caves." Eila replied. They then saw a hooded figure by a tree. "heh heh heh..." the stranger seemingly was laughing at them. "hold it right there!" Yurei said charging at the stranger while being followed by the others. However the hooded man vanished before they reached him. "D*** it all! He got away!" Kin shouted in a rage. "There's something seriously up if 3 cave spiders appear then a strange hooded guy appears, and laughs in an evil way." Eila said trying to wrap her head around the thought. "we don't know enough about this yet to make any assumptions." Hakura replied.

**New character's info.**

**Name: Sukochi**

**mob: blaze**

**Age: 18**

**love interest: unknown currently**


	6. the good, the bad, and the unknown

**I'd like to thank my pal Tabuu99 for helping my series "band of outcasts" gain more attention, without him this series wouldn't even get off the ground, in fact not even off of bedrock blocks. So thanks Tabuu. As a thanks, your appearance shall occur in this chapter.**

After the attack from the cave spiders, the five friends decided that this time that they will each take turns standing guard tonight switching out each hour, only to fight alone if the numbers are controllable if it's big numbers the one on guard must wake up the others. "okay so we're gonna have to be extra careful from here on out." Kin stated while stomping and kicking on the cave spiders to make sure they really were dead. "right, 'cause whoever that was earlier clearly wants us out of the way." Hakura said while watching their surroundings with his bow ready. "well we should get some use out of these." Sukochi said while picking up the spider eyes and string and putting them in her bag.(inventory.)

"Yea no telling when they'll help, or if more mobs will come by, hopefully not creepers next time or worse, spider jockeys." Eila said while watching the forest with her bow and diamond sword ready along side Hakura. "those guys are the worst, they climb up practically anything and go both close and ranged combat, and to sum it up they appear in groups of five or more." Yoru said while shivering from the thought. "I don't even know what those are but they don't sound to pleasant." Yurei said while dropping the cave spider corpses down a cave that seemed like it could drop forever until you end up in the nether. "Okay so let's get back to the crafting table." hakura said while walking over to the table. "okay let's place the stone like this and the sticks like that... their!" Hakura said in pleasure, while holding the newly crafted stone axe over his shoulder. "alright let's get some wood." he said while walking towards the woods.

"let one of us come with you." Kin said while wiping his sword clean of the green colored spider blood. "no, you guys stay here, it's better if anyone were to die it would better if it'd only be one instead of 2 or more." Hakura said while continuing to walk to the forest. "if I'm not out by night fall then go ahead and search for me." Hakura added as he vanished out of sight into the forest. "_Notch keep him safe_." Yurei thought to herself. (from here on out italic is thoughts and underline is things that are part of the story.) Hakura walked in silence of a bit with his diamond sword ready. "okay here's a good tree." Hakura said while putting his sword away and getting his stone axe out for cutting down the tree. (when the enemies drop stuff it'll be small like the sprites for like gunpowder, and blocks are the same way but they grow to normal size when placed down.)

after cutting wood which felt like a task that's a years work in progress. "okay that should be more than enough for now." Hakura said after counting 64 oak wood log blocks. Right when he was about to head back, he heard something moving closer to him. "who's there?" Hakura said bringing out his sword. he was expecting to see a creeper or a spider. But instead he saw a girl. "what the..?" was all that could leave his lips before she interrupted with. "please... don't... hurt... me." she said in a weak voice while limping closer and finally dropping to the ground in pain with eyes full of tears. She wore a grey long sleeved shirt, a black skirt and what looked like grey and black striped sweat pants on under the skirt, and black tennis shoes. Hakura walked towards her slowly and knelt next to her. "I won't hurt you, everything'll be fine." he said while gently wiping a tear away from her face. He noticed she had a painful cut on her thigh. "Let's get you back to the camp." right before he could pick her up he heard a bone clattering sound coming from the same direction. He picked up his sword and waited too see what will appear. He then saw it was a group of 15 wither skeletons. "_they must be the ones who did this to this girl_." he thought to himself. "you Bas****s will pay for this!" he shouted in an angry rage he drew his diamond sword ready to attack and charged directly into the group of wither skeletons.

"well we'd better get ready for the night and fast." Yoru said watching as night was beginning to fall. "where could hakura be?" Yurei said pacing back and forth which she did so much she wore away 1 layer of dirt blocks. I'm sure he's fine, how 'bout you stop doing that before you wear down the ground into a cavern." Kin said while setting everything up for the night. "I don't know about the rest of you, but despite what he said I'm going looking for him." Sukochi said dashing towards the forest with a trail of fire being left trailing along behind her. "same." Eila replied following close behind. Meanwhile deep in the forest. "D***it! There's too many!" Hakura Shouted angrily. (profanity's censored too keep those under age from seeing it.) but right when he was about to be finished all the wither skeletons fell to the ground as a pile of worthless bones. "what the-?" Hakura said looking around.

He then saw someone in a grey robe with a hood that covered their face. "hey who are you?" as soon as the person appeared they disappeared. "whatever, let's get you back to the camp." Hakura said to the girl while picking her up. "_hopefully we can get back without issues_." he thought to himself. "Hakura?" he heard a familiar voice shout out to him. "Eila? Is that you?" He replied. "where are you?" she replied. "Over here!" he shouted. "there he is!" Sukochi exclaimed in relief. "what's been keeping you?" Eila asked. "a few of my fellow wither skeletons figured it'd be best to pay me a visit, and some hooded guy appeared again, but not in a dark red robe, this time in a dark grey one." hakura said.

"who's the girl?" Sukochi asked. "don't know, she was being chased by those b**ches though." Hakura replied with. "Eila, help me out with her, I just fought 15 wither skeletons for 45 minutes so of course I'm exhausted." He said "'kay let's go back and meet with the other two." she replied. And the three and the injured girl made their way back to the camp site.

To be continued...

**No new character details to give off just yet.**

_**And for those of you who are wondering why I'm censoring out profanity, it's because I know some who might be reading this series are under aged so I'm doing it for safety reasons.**_


	7. water does not melt witches!

**Hello guys, sorry this didn't get out sooner, you might be able to tell it was on a bit of a hiatus, but it's back.**

Hakura and the others got back to the camp site, and Yurei and Kin rushed over to support Hakura was covered in cuts and looked like he could collapse any moment, "you alright, what happened?" Kin said catching Hakura right before he collapsed. "I got swarmed by wither skeletons, 15 of 'em." He replied struggling to stand. "and who's this?" Yurei said looking at the girl that Hakura saved. "she was being chased by the wither skeletons, I managed too handle them for the most part, however, some guy in a hooded robe appeared last minute and eliminated them within seconds, however it wasn't the same person who sent the cave spiders, I felt a different power emitting from them." he answered. "like what kind?" Yoru asked.

"like one that was good and honest." Hakura answered about too chug a potion of healing. "well, someone try to get a healing potion down her also." Hakura said breathing heavily with all strength in his legs non-existent and than started to down the whole bottle. "kay, let's get this taken care of." Eila said taking the cork off of another healing potion. They stayed awake even during night fall making sure no other mobs attack, shifting once every hour, Hakura was the last one on guard duty as the last prime time hour turned into dawn, he stayed alert until he saw a zombie start burning in the daylight so he knew that the mobs would be desperate for cover. "w-where am I?" the girl said finally opening her eyes which were red like roses.

"well look who's finally awake." Sukochi said as she put her hair clips back into her hair. "you're in our campsite, the name's Hakura." Hakura replied. "my name's Kinu, I'm an outcast as the other spiders called me." she said not approving of her past. "we were all considered outcasts however we're hoping too start a new life together." Eila said. After everyone had been introduced, they ate and packed up everything. "so the mobs have been acting abnormal the whole time, huh?" Kinu said amazed by how well the potion worked. "yea, every single one we've encountered other than animals, golems and villagers, have tried too kill us." Yoru said. "yea not too mention those wither skeletons weren't in their natural environment I wonder if they wandered through someone's nether portal." Kinu said pondering the factor. "well whatever the reason, it almost cost Hakura here his life." kin said as he hefted up his satchel which was holding the netherrack flint and steel with several backups. (they use it for the campfire.)

"it's too bad that the other mobs don't seem to give us a single D*mn moment too explain everything." Sukochi said crossing her arms and not approving of the situation one bit. "well there's nothing we can do too change that currently, we'll just have too keep moving until we find the reason for the mobs hostile actions towards us." Yurei said. "I'm willing too bet that hooded guy who sent out the cave spiders has something to do with this." Eila said with a spark going off in her head. "it would make perfect sense." Hakura said watching his surroundings.

They continued their way for the rest of the day with no rest. "it's getting late we'll need to stop here for tonight." Kin said. "you're right, okay guys set everything up." Hakura said drinking his night vision potion. "I'll be first on duty." he said as he felt the potion kick in. "wait but slime hang around this swamp." Kinu said as she started to lay down. "don't worry, Hakura's the best guard you could possibly ask for." Yurei said. "heheheh, something's telling me you like him." Kinu started too tease Yurei. "wh-what? N-no, i-it's j-just c-cause well... erm..." Yurei stuttered while blushing so red not even redstone can rival the shade of red. "don't worry, it'll be our little secret." Kinu said winking at Yurei. "to be honest Yurei, I can see why you like him... 'cause he is rather cute." Kinu said still teasing yurei. "s-stop it, there's nothing going on between us." Yurei said blushing even more. A couple hours later, Yurei was still awake, thinking as Hakura slept. "_I wonder what Hakura thinks of me... does he probably like me back?_" Yurei thought as she watched Hakura sleeping silently as he shifted slightly in his sleep. "_If he does like me, how should I tell him how I feel?_" she thought deeply. She than started to think about a moment if she could get Hakura alone with her. (okay so bold italic will be imagination.)

she imagined her laying on her back while hakura was on his hands and knees over her and that they were both naked on a bed in a house. "_**Yurei, you don't know how much I've always cared about you, but now it's been made clear.**_" he said in her imagination. "_**Hakura-kun.**_" she said softly as he starting to advance with certain motions. "_no, no, no! I can't be thinking like that!_" she said covering her face while blushing. "guys we've got company!" Kin shouted while he was on guard duty. Everyone got up and saw that their adversary was a witch. "how dare you cross into my swamp?!" she exclaimed while tossing a healing potion at kin who lifted his leg too dodge it. (undead are harmed by healing potions.) "bring it on!" Sukochi shouted engulfing her hands in fire. "eat this!" Sukochi shouted as she chucked a fireball at the witch. "hee hee hee! You thought that would work deary?" she said walking through the fire like it was nothing. "what? How are you surviving the fire? Aren't you supposed too burn?" Yoru said surprised at this sight.

"yes, but you see deary, fire resistance potions protect me from the flames, rendering your friends fireballs useless!" the witch said pulling out another potion, and throwing it them and this time it was a healing potion which made a burning sensation on kin, Eila, and Hakura. "what's wrong?" Yoru said confused by this. "apparently her potions of healing are made the right way so that it hurts us real badly, the healing potions we used were made for both undead and living mobs, she used original ones that hurt undead mobs as if she knew we were coming." Hakura said trying too get too his feet again. "yes, I knew you were going to be here, a friend of mine informed me that you were going to be here."

"who told you?" Yurei said dodging a poisoning potion. "why herobrine of course." the witch cackled. "Herobrine? But he's just a myth." Kinu said dodging a weakness potion. "no he's real, he wants you all dead, so I'm going too make sure it happens." the witch said using a slowness on Sukochi. "D*mmit you b*tch, don't think you'll be able to stop us that easily." Sukochi said angrily. "q-quickly, Yurei open my satchel." hakura said still in pain from the feeling of the potion which felt like a sudden shock of 10,000 volts of electricity surged through him rapidly. "okay!" she said looking through his satchel. "yes that potion will let you beat her." Hakura said weakly. "okay, here goes." Yurei said before drinking the gray potion. "whoa! Where'd I go?" she said in amazment. "it's the potion of invisibilty, sneak up on the witch with your sword you know what too do from there." Hakura said still trying too pull his act together.

"okay." Yurei said sneaking around the scene where the witch was trying too splash Yoru with a potion of damaging however Yoru kept on teleporting dodging every shot. "you'll grow tired soon enough endergirl!" the witch cackled as she continued throwing potions at her. "it's game over!" yurei shouted as she stabbed the witch in the back. "Guck! What, no! how could I have forgotten about the potion of invisibility?" the witch said beginning too collapse. "you were never a match for us to begin with!" Kinu said helping sukochi too her feet. The witch then fell face down on the swampy ground. "great job Yurei, I knew you could do it!" Hakura said after drinking a potion of healing he brewed and started walking towards her. (it's the kind he made for both undead and living mobs.) "th-thanks I guess, but I'm not all that-" before she could finish Hakura kissed her right on the lips. Everyone else's jaws dropped from this sight. "you were great Yurei whether you think you were or not." he said with his left hand gently touching her right cheek.

"_his eyes... they're like looking into the endless blue skies of this world, they're so beautiful_." she thought to herself blushing a bit as he gently brushed his hand through her long light silver hair. "heh, I knew this was gonna happen." Kinu whispered to sukochi. "yea, it was kinda obvious the whole time." Sukochi replied. "so... that's what love is like? If only I could experience it." Yoru softly said to herself. That night Yurei's dreams were pleasant, though they were mainly about her and Hakura surrounded by mobs together she felt brave with him by her side. "_I love you Hakura._" she said softly in her sleep.

**To be continued...**

**I know what you guys are thinking. "what the crap?! Why'd you take so long?!"**

**well I had a lot of stuff to do not too mention the story was on a bit of a hiatus.**

**But with the break from writing this I've got a whole set of new ideas for it, so before you guys rage towards me, I took the break so I could grow new ideas, K?**

**See ya next chapter.**


	8. It's Herobrine!

**Some secrets will be revealed in this chapter and we might find out who the mysterious hooded figure was in chapter 6 and there will be a bit more between Hakura and Yurei, I've received quite a bit of PM's from you guys saying how you think these two make a great couple, which in return I'm glad you think so, also there will be another character joining them in this chapter.**

"nnngh... moring already?" Yurei said being the first too wake up, she then noticed that there was a strange wet feeling between her legs, "what is that?" she thought for a moment and remembered a dream she had the previous night about her and Hakura having some "innocent" fun together. "oh right, -sigh- I've really got too do something about that before I become sex driven." she said to herself feeling ashamed about such a seductive dream. She took this chance to use the tent for changing first before anyone else woke up and noticed her little crotch excitement. "there, that would've been humiliating if anyone saw that." she said after she changed and put away her soiled undergarments and pants into her bag.

Right when she got out she saw everyone else woke up. "oh there you are." Eila said noticing Yurei coming out of the tent. "hey guys, so you doing better after that witches attacks last night?" Yurei asked them. "yeah, still a bit sore though." Hakura answered. "so when the healing potions made contact with you guys, how would you describe the feeling?" she asked Hakura, kin, and eila. "ugh... it felt like being burned alive in a lava pool." Eila said. "yeah, we're from the nether so lava's no big deal, to me and kin the best way for us too describe it is that it felt like being shocked with 20,000 volts of electricity." Hakura said while getting the furnace going too cook some steaks. "so it seems you 2 are officially a couple eh?" Kinu asked Yurei and Hakura. "Wha? N-no! We're just friends." Yurei said in a panic. "oh really? Than why did he kiss you right on the lips last night after we won?" Eila said in a teasing manner.

"W-well it may have just been like a friend thing wither skeletons do." Yurei said still trying to deny it. "actually, they don't do that, Hakura's probably the only one that's ever done that." kin said. "thanks for the back up pig boy." yurei said face palming. "what? I was stating the facts." Kin replied. "-sigh- love... I can only imagine how wonderful it is." Yoru said while gazing off into the distance. "you mean you've never been in a relationship before?" Sukochi asked Yoru. "No... I've always been too shy too talk to any males. also because they'd try too kill me both male mobs and male humans, however, Kin and Hakura are the only males I've ever been able too carry out a full conversation with." Yoru said blushing a bit. "have you ever been in one Sukochi?" Yoru asked in return. "no, every guy I run into is either afraid of me, tried too kill me, or was an A**hole who tried too rape me." she said not approving of her past.

Right when the steaks finished everyone sat down where they were and started eating, however Yurei was rather nervous around Hakura since he was sitting right next to her. "something wrong?" he said breaking the silence between them. "huh? oh... no nothing really." Yurei said not even looking at Hakura. "if it's about last night, it's okay I'm alive aren't I?" Hakura said to her. "_that's not it, it's that dream last night that got me excited, would he still except me if I told him about it, would think I'm some sort of creep?_" she thought for a moment. "anyone in there?" Hakura said noticing that Yurei went blank. "W-wha? Oh sorry I was just thinking about personal matters." she said still having that dream linger in her head. "_oh notch get out of my head, they'll notice me getting excited._" she thought to herself.

"did it make any sense to you guys,about what that witch said about herobrine being real?" Kin asked everyone, Everyone shook their heads. "I've heard stories about herobrine but never thought he'd be real." Eila said finishing her steak. "yeah, last I checked herobrine never existed." Kinu said while she packed everything of hers. "I've heard a lot of stories about him, in fact I've over heard parents say to their children, 'if you don't go too bed on time herobrine will catch you.' or 'if you don't listen to your parents herobrine's gonna get you.' which seemingly works all the time too get them to listen." Yoru said also packing her things. "Herobrine's legends have even made it to the nether so we know exactly who he is." Hakura said. "well no point in worrying about it, that witch may have just a bigger nutcase than she looked." Kinu said trying to pop the topic right there. "okay than let's get going." Hakura said putting away the furnace and the netherrack that kept their fire alive.

"okay let's go." Eila said hefting up her bag. "oh and one last thing, we've got this for you Kinu." Hakura said handing her an iron sword. "cool, thanks I used to have a stone sword so no need to train me." she said. "okay, onward!" Eila said excited to get going. After finally making their way out of the swamp and into the desert things literally started too heat up. "-pant- -pant- I was... never... built for this... temperature." Yoru said starting too sweat, she was starting too breathe heavily and drinking from her water bottle. "well why don't you take off that coat of yours it's no wonder your getting hot." Eila said who was clearly starting to get too warm. "but... I like my jacket, all I've got is my tank top on under it but I don't like showing myself like that." she said blushing. "trust me it's either that or get badly dehydrated." "Kinu said who was wearing a tank top and shorts. "fine, but I won't like it." Yoru said while taking her coat off. "I feel so exposed now." Yoru said blushing as red as redstone after taking it off. "don't worry we'll be out of here soon enough." Hakura said as he saw the edge of the desert. "hey there's someone there." kin said noticing someone in all white laying face down at the edge of the desert. "let's go see if we can help them."

Yurei said. "hey you all right?" kin said shaking their shoulder a bit then turning them over so they can see who it is they soon saw it was a girl in a white hoodie lined with brown along the rim for the face area and light brown sleeves, white shorts, a silver scarf, white tennis shoes and ankle high socks she had light blue hair but eye color wasn't possible currently with her eyes closed. "let's see... she's badly dehydrated we need to get her some water. Quick!" Eila said. Hakura pulled out a water bottle that was still full. Eila gently pressed it against the girls lips, as the water began pouring into her mouth, it was clear she recognized the feeling of water and weakly started swallowing as much as she could. "okay quickly let's get her out here over to that lake right over there in the plains biome."

Hakura said to the others. As Eila and Sukochi started carrying her, Hakura felt a chill down his spine and heard a shriek, (the ghast shriek from when herobrine appears ingame) he turned around quickly and looked behind himself and saw nothing. "is everything alright?" Kinu asked him. "huh? Oh, yeah just thought I heard something." Hakura said putting his sword away. "maybe you got sun stroke." Kinu said to him. "yeah maybe, oh well let's get going." he said glancing to either side of himself. After they got her to the lake they set her in a spot that was one block deep too help her cool down and eila stayed in the water making sure her head stays above the water. "how's she doing?" Hakura asked Eila. "well her temperature's dropping a little, so that's a good sign." Eila said as she was wading in the water right next to the girl. "nnngh... where am I, I'm not dead am I? if I am please tell me I went up to the aether." she said waking up in a bit of a panic looking to Eila for an answer with her sapphire blue eyes.

"relax, you're not dead, you almost were but we saved you." Eila said in a calm voice. "we?" the girl said not noticing the others. "the others are over there." Eila said pointing towards the others. "hey look who's feeling better." Kinu said walking over to the girl. "the names Kinu, and yours?" Kinu said holding her hand out to shake hands with the girl. "my name's Yukiko, (japanese for snow child.) but you can call me Yuki." the girl said with her voice which was as soft as snow. "here, you were really dehydrated when we found you." Kinu said handing a bottle of water to Yuki. "thank you." Yuki said opening the bottle. "so what were you doing out in the desert like that?" Sukochi said walking up to her. "I was running from my master." she said. "from your master?" Kin said suddenly interested. "yeah, all of us snow golems have one, my master wanted to rape me but I ran away before he could do it, and lost him when a bunch of creepers scared him off and he accidentally stared at an enderman." Yuki said.

"wait you're a snow golem?" Eila said. "yes, I'm not like other ones 'cause I can stand water and deserts, my body has the same amount of tolerance of a human." Yuki said taking a break from drinking. "well you're not much different from us then." Kinu said. "huh?" Yuki was confused by this. "you see I'm a spider, Eila's a skeleton, Kin's a zombie pigman, Hakura is a wither skeleton, Sukochi is a blaze, Yurei's a ghast, and Yoru's an enderman or girl." Kinu answered. "wait, you're all mobs? But you look like humans." Yuki said still confused. "well, we're outcasts among our kind, so we decided too stick together instead of being seperated." Hakura said. "okay, i'ts a bit out of the ordinary, but okay." Yuki said. "by the way how'd you get into the desert?" kin asked. "oh yeah, I was still running even after I lost my master when I got to the desert, I got frozen by someone, not in a block of ice but like being paralyzed, then they appeared with a shriek and threw me up in the air then everything went black." she said. "wait what did they look like?" Sukochi asked. "now that you mention they looked like herobrine." Yuki said remembering it all.

"so herobrine is real, and could be watching us right now." Kinu said starting to get nervous. "right, but for all we know he probably isn't even here." Hakura said. "now if you don't mind Hakura and kin us girls would like too have some private time too wash ourselves." Eila said. "oh of course, c'mon Kin let's go get some coal for the furnace from that cave other there."

Hakura said picking up his pickaxe. "alright, let's go." Kin said following Hakura into the cave. After they walked for about 5 minutes they found some coal. "alright! Let's get mining!" Hakura said as he found a vein of 14 coal ore blocks. "_**I'm always watching...**_" they heard a voice echo through out the cave. "what was that?" Kin said. "_**It is I...herobrine...**_" they voice said growing louder. "Herobrine?!" Hakura said getting his sword out. "come out of the shadows ya miserable coward!" Kin shouted looking around."_**I am...the shadows... the shadows that fill your hearts...**_" they heard Herobrine's voice echoing a bit louder. "we're not scared of you, if your so strong why haven't you killed us yet?" Kin said mocking herobrine. "_**I shall show you... true fear...**_" herobrine echoed once again, then a horde of zombies poured out of a cave wall that opened up. "Sh*t! It's a whole horde of 'em." kin said. "get them to follow you to the sunlight they'll burn." Hakura said running towards the exit Kin followed close behind with the horde following them. "what the Hell?! They're not burning!" Kin said angrily. "Well guess we'll have too fight them hand to hand." Hakura said. "unless..." Kin said and saw a large gravel deposit in the ceiling above the entrance. "okay, Hakura bust all the stone that's holding the gravel blocks." Kin said pointing at the stone. "kay, let's do this." Hakura said as he started breaking the stone letting all the gravel fall. "okay, now that I've collapsed the cave time too seal it." Hakura said pulling out some obsidian blocks and placing them down in front of the now closed cave entrance. "awesome, let's get the heck outta here." Kin said as the two dashed back to the campsite. "it seems they now know exactly what they're up against they just might be able to save this world." the hooded figure said. (it's the same one from CH.6)

**to be continued...**

**so what do you guys think? Please let me know in the reviews.**


	9. the nightmare

**okay so in this chapter we will see who the hooded individual is.**

Hakura and Kin ran for 15 minutes in pure adrenaline hoping to avoid any further interaction with Herobrine. "Did we lose him?" Kin said glancing over at Hakura who was running at about 11 miles per hour while Kin was running about 10 ½ miles per hour. "I think s-" before he could finish he ran right into someone. "Ow, what the- oh my Notch." Kin said getting up and noticing he plowed down and was now on top of Eila who was in her bra and panties about to get her shirt on. "Eh?! Don't look!" Yoru said covering her chest area with her right arm and her panties with her left, blushing and then teleporting out of site, however, her particle trail revealed where she teleported to.

"what is wrong with you? Perverts!" Yuki said covering her breasts and blushing while glaring at Hakura after he plowed her down. "wha?! No!no no no no no it's not what it looks like!" he said blushing and covering his eyes. "well then why are you here?" Kinu said. "well, you see we were mining then me and kin heard an ominous voice which said it was herobrine and then zombies came out of the cave wall that rippled like water upon contact, and they wouldn't burn in sunlight." Hakura replied still feeling a rush of adrenaline from what just happened. "I thought we all agreed Herobrine was a myth?" Sukochi said while slipping her shirt back on. "no really this all happened, right Kin? Kin?" Hakura said waiting for Kin's back up support. Everyone looked back to notice that both Kin and Eila didn't even budge from Kin being on top of her and were staring each other right in the eyes still. "Hey you alright Kin?" Hakura asked him.

"you know Eila for the first time since we met I just noticed how beautiful your eyes are." Kin said blushing a deep red. "th- thanks..." Eila said blushing a deep red also. "well... looks like you and Yurei aren't the only ones going gaga for each other." Kinu said after getting her shoes back on. "speaking of which where is Yurei?" Hakura said with his eyes still covered. "I'm in here, the others apparently got impatient for their turn and decided to get dressed out here." Yurei said stepping out of the tent with a new set of clothing on. "wha? Oh um... I uh... s-sorry." Kin said snapping back to reality and getting off of Eila still blushing uncontrollably. "i-it's okay, y-you didn't mean too." Eila said grabbing her shirt blushing as well. "okay so anyway moving on past the awkwardness, is it fine too look now?" Hakura said with his eyes still covered. "not yet." Yoru said shyly as she came back and put her shirt, skirt, boots, and hat back on. "now it's okay." Kinu said.

"so what was it you were going on about again?" Sukochi said. "they were talking about Herobrine." an unfamiliar voice said from behind them as a man in a gray hooded robe stepped out from behind a tree. "who're you?" Yuki asked the hooded figure. "wait a moment... you're that guy that saved me and Kinu from the wither skeletons." Hakura said. "how can you tell?" Eila asked him. "I sense the same good spirit from that moment." Hakura said. "Yes that would be me, my name's Yami." the hooded man said pulling his hood back too reveal that he's actually a boy around Hakura's age. "Have you been following us?" Sukochi asked him. "you can say that, however you're not the only ones who Herobrine's trying too take out of the picture, I'm also a major target for him." Yami said as he sat down on a log. "why's he after you also?" Eila asked him. "well, I'm not sure why however I've been shunned by every other human around." Yami said. "Why's that?" Kinu asked him. "Because unlike them I actually like mobs, not just passive ones but all of them, spiders, skeletons, creepers, etc. basically I was also considered an outcast." Yami said as he put his cloak away in his satchel. "well... to be honest we've never a met a human who ever liked our kind, you see we're actually mobs." Hakura said.

Feeling nervous anticipating how the human will respond to knowing this. "really?! Your humanoid mobs? I thought you guys were just an old myth, I mean, I've always wanted to know if humanoids were real and now I know you guys are." Yami said excited. "seriously, you're not going to kill us or at least try?" Sukochi said surprised by his easy going answer. "Heck no, why would I do that to you? I mean 'cause like I just said I love all kinds of mobs, speaking of which what kind of mobs are you guys?" he asked "I'm a Wither skeleton also my name's Hakura, Kinu over there is a spider, Eila right there is a Skeleton, Sukochi's a blaze, Kin's a zombie pigman, Yuki's a snow golem, Yurei's a ghast, and lastly Yoru's an enderman or endergirl in this case." Hakura said.

"an endergirl, There's one here?" Yami said as his face lit up upon hearing this. "Yea, yoru, where are you?" Yurei said wondering where Yoru was. "I-I'm r-right h-h-here..." she said shyly looking out from behind Hakura. "C'mon out here Yoru, it's okay I won't hurt you." Yami said softly and calmly to try to get Yoru to come out of hiding. "n-no thank you, I'll stay right here." she said crouching down behind Hakura who was also sitting on a log. "I promise I won't hurt you, trust me." he said in the same tone now crouching down right in front of her. "Eep!" Yoru squeaked as she hid her face.

"It's okay, I only want too say hi." he continued with his gentle tone. This time Yoru didn't try to hide instead she showed her face to Yami with her big aquamarine eyes. Yoru's heart skipped a beat when she got a look at him, she felt a strange feeling come over her. "you know Yoru you're a rather cute one." Yami said as he touched Yoru's hand. "D-don't hurt me... please.-sob-" Yoru said covering her face once again. "don't cry, I won't do anything to you." He said. "promise?" Yoru asked softly as she uncovered one eye too look at him. "yes I promise." he said. Yoru slowly showed her face again and spoke up. "okay, so Herobrine's real, huh?" she said trying her hardest to not cower. "yes, but we can beat him, and we'll do it together." Yami said. "well it's getting late we'll set up camp here tonight." Hakura said.

Later that night while Yoru was asleep she had a horrible dream. She was in the middle of a meadow of white flowers the clouds were black and the sky was as red as blood. "where am I? Hakura? Kin? Yuki?" she tried to call out but her voice was barely a whisper. "**_you're friends are no more..._**" she heard an ominous voice which sent chills up her spine. "who's there?" She asked. "**_Herobrine... I am Herobrine..._**" the voice said once again. "H-H-Herobrine?" Yoru said trying too take a couple steps back but her feet wouldn't budge as if she were super glued down to the ground. "**_you're all alone... your friends... efforts were futile..._**" Herobrine said appearing before Yoru about 10 blocks away staring her down with his plain white eyes which was like staring into a horror 100 times worse then death itself. "where are they?" she said feeling so terrified she could just cry. "**_your friends are up in high places right now..._**" Herobrine said pointing up at a tree.

"-gasp- Hakura! Kin! Everyone!" She screamed out as she gawked in horror as her friends her hanging lifeless from the dead black tree by ropes around their necks, by branches that punched through their abdomen or hanging by their intestines which got wrapped around the tree's branches with blood dripping down from their mouths and their eyes rolled back. "**_it's what you've feared the most Yoru..._**" Herobrine said slowly walking towards her. She tried to run but her feet wouldn't move still and she wanted to scream but her voice stopped working. "**_you're alone there's no one too turn to..._**" he said still closing in. Yoru could only continue too stare in terror as Herobrine was

now just a few feet away from her now. "**_...not now not... EVER!_**" Herobrine said pouncing at her with the flesh from his face peeling off showing a cracked and bloody skull with black fire coming out of it's mouth and eye sockets. Right when Herobrine was about too get her she woke up covered in sweat. She looked around at the others checking if they're okay, everyone was still asleep, sleeping peacefully. However, she noticed Yami who was awake just staring at the small lake nearby. "You okay Yoru?you were shifting a lot in your sleep." he said to her. But before he knew it Yoru buried her face into his chest and started crying. "-sob- I saw him... he was right there.-sob-" Yoru said beginning too cry. "who did you see?" Yami asked her. "-sniffle-Herobrine... he was right there, you were all dead I was alone, and Herobrine changed into this hideous monster and.. and-" before she could finish she started crying harder. "shhh... it's okay Yoru, it was just a bad dream everything's okay." Yami said while hugging her and rubbing her back. "I'm scared... I'm scared of Herobrine... -sob-" she said still crying. "it's okay now, herobrine's not here he can't do anything too you." He said.

"_why is he comforting me? No one has ever done that for me, not even mom._" Yoru thought to herself. "I'm right here Yoru it's all okay, no one's gone everyone's okay." Yami said while he continued to comfort Yoru, he was able to feel that her heavy sobs were becoming soft cries. "you should probably get some sleep." Yami said to Yoru as he wiped away her last tear gently. "I can't whenever I close my eyes I see Herobrine turn into that monster." Yoru said. "okay then if you want we'll sleep right here tonight." Yami said laying down on the soft grass. "we?" Yoru asked. "yes, only if you want to." Yami said kindly. "okay, I guess we could." Yoru said to Yami as she layed down next to him. "goodnight Yoru." Yami whispered into her ear. "goodnight Yami." she replied wrapping her arms around him. "_Yoru is such a sweet girl, who in the name of notch would want too hurt her?_" Yami thought to himself. After 3 minutes he fell asleep hoping for Yoru too cheer up.

**To be continued...**

**special character appearance credit to tabuu99 for his character Yami.**

**So what do you guys think of Yoru and Yami as a couple? Do you think Kin and Eila will become a couple? Let me know in the reviews.**


	10. reunited

**Hey guys, I've been getting tons of PM's about suggestions for band of outcasts, a lot of you have said you're only doing it like that so no one will use the ideas, well thanks for the suggestions for the storyline, but I don't know if I'll use them or not so don't hate on me if I don't.**

Yoru woke up in the morning looking towards the small lake, she stretched for a moment and let out a small yawn. However she felt something wasn't right she looked around as she laid there and saw that Yami's hand was on her butt, and the other on her chest as he slept. Her face turned red and she held on to yami and teleproted him to the water and dropped him in. "Wh-what the heck?" he said startled awake. "what are you doing?" he said confused and somewhat angry at Yoru. "you were touching my butt and breast... you pervert." Yoru said raising the collar of her shirt trying cover her face while blushing and with tears forming in her eyes. "what? N-no I didn't and if I did how would I know if I was asleep? Yami replied getting out of the water. Yoru listened to his voice carefully and his voice showed no evidence of lying.

"I-I'm sorry Yami!" she said running up to hug him. "it okay Yoru I should've been more careful." Yami said. "well at least I got my bathing time in anyway." he said laughing, and yoru quickly started laughing along. "let's see go the others." Yami added. "ah there you are, I was wondering how long you two were gonna sleep." Hakura said. "so how well did you two sleep?" Kin said trying too hold back luaghing. "what do you mean?" Yoru said getting nervous. "Yami should know." Eila said trying hard not to laugh either. "wait you spied on us?" Yami said angrily at a certain Kin who was laughing like a hyena, with Eila now starting to burst out laughing. "you A**hole!" Yami shouted who was now strangling kin. "N-no I-it's not -sob- l-like th-th-that.-sob-" Yoru said feeling so embarrassed that she was about too start crying. "you two will pay for that!" Kinu said now going after Eila starting to pull her hair which Eila started retaliating the same way.

"Sl**!" Kinu shouted at Eila.

"H**!" Eila shouted back.

"B**ch!" Kinu retaliated.

"it's okay Yoru." Yuki said hugging her. Hakura and Sukochi were both just laughing at the sight of the other four fighting with each other. "who do you think is gonna win?" Sukochi asked Hakura. "don't know, they could be at this for hours." he said now laughing even harder. "guess you're right." Sukochi replied. "okay break it up you four!" Yurei said but none of them were listening. "fine you leave me no choice." she reached into her bag for a strange potion that had sparks of electricity around it. She then chucked it between all of them and it broke giving each of them all a jolt of electricity. "Ow, okay that calmed us down." Yami said laying on the ground with little lightning bolts bouncing off of him here and there. "definitely." Eila said in agreement who was also laying on the ground. "okay now that you guys calmed down, here." Hakura said tossing them some apples. "thanks." Eila said catching one as she sat up.

"so Yoru, if you're such a shy person why would you be out on your own when we met you?" Yurei asked her. "yea, why is that?" Kin asked. "you I'm ignoring." Yoru said to Kin angrily. "guess that's what happens when you embarrass her." Yami said. "anyway, well... it's kinda hard for me to reminisce about." she said not looking to happy just looking down at her apple with only one bite taken out of it.

She looked up and saw a familiar woman watching them. "_wait could that be...?_" the woman wore a shoulder strapless black dress decorated black and purple with sparkling images of magenta flowers on it and had purple eyes just like yoru's but they had a bit more of a serious in them and they weren't light blue like Yoru's, and long Purple hair which reached down to her thighs. "_it really is._" Yoru thought with a tear coming down from her eye. Before the others knew it she teleported away leaving her apple on the ground. "where'd she go?" yuki said looking around. they looked behind them to see her with a woman that they didn't notice earlier. "Mom! It really is you!" Yoru said hugging the woman. "that's her mom?" Hakura said surprised. "who are you?" the woman said. "what? It's me your daughter Yoru." Yoru said still hugging her mother who was about 2 feet taller then yoru. "wait Yoru?" the woman said seemingly surprised. "how are you still alive?" she said hugging Yoru back. "wait, I thought you didn't love me." Yoru said. "I do, but around the other endermen I couldn't show that otherwise they'd put us to death." she continued. "but then why did you abandon me?" yoru said.

"I wouldn't have if the enderdragon didn't tell me that you'd be killed." her mother said. The others showed up close by. "I see you've made some friends though." her mother said. "so wait, while we were coming up what was that we heard about you abandoning your own daughter?" Eila said not happy about this. "I might be a blaze but doesn't mean I'm heartless enough too think abandoning your own children is okay." Sukochi said looking angrier then anyone else there. "you see I had too." her mother said. "I'm not really human or these human looks being my original form, this form is to keep me from being considered an enemy by anyone nearby." she added on. "Mom, at least allow me to show how much stronger I've gotten since you left me." Yoru said. "fine but we'll do it tomorrow." her mother replied who then teleported out of sight. "wow, she's nice, making a brief appearance and then teleporting away." Kinu said. "-sigh- mom why'd you have to go already?" Yoru said under her breath.

Later that night Yoru just sat under a tree near the camp sight. "mom, I haven't seen you in eleven years why did you have to make your appearance so brief?" she said then thinking about the time her mother left her.

_Flashback_ (I must say this upcoming part made me cry a bit when writing it.)

yoru's mother teleported into the overworld holding onto Yoru's hand who was only about 6 at this time and holding a creeper plush. "Yoru be a good girl and go, do it for mommy." her mother said who knelt down to Yoru's eye level. "I must go before they follow me." she said walking away. "wait mommy." Yoru said teleporting to her with the enderman warping sounds which were of a higher pitch which wasn't uncommon for young endermen/girls who were little kids. "let's play." Yoru said hugging her mothers leg looking up at her mother with a smile. "please Yoru don't make this any harder then it already is." her mother said. This time her mother got rope and tied Yoru's leg to a tree with some slack to let Yoru walk around only about 3 blocks away from the tree. "It's for your own good." her mother said taking away Yoru's enderpearl so she can't teleport after her.

"I must go back now good bye." her mother said. "wait mommy." Yoru said trying to run to her mother but then tripping from her ankle being tied to the tree her mother started to teleport back to the stronghold since teleporting so far from the end has worn down her enderpearl so she had to teleport 20 blocks further repeatedly. "mommy, please wait!" she said tripping again this time dropping her creeper plush. "-sob- mommy please." Yoru said with tears forming in her eyes. "mommy!" she said again. Still trying to run after her. "Mommy!" she shouted as her mother teleported out of sight into the sunset, she was left alone only sound around her was the wind blowing through the tree she was tied to and her own crying.

_End of flashback_

"Mom..."Yoru said to herself quietly with tears in her eyes and looking up at the moon which lit up everything around her. "why did you have to do that to me?" she said pulling out her creeper plush from her pocket which was only about the size of an apple. She then just quietly layed there by the tree continuing to reminisce about that time holding her creeper plush close.

**To be continued...**

**so what did you guys think? Yoru's got a pretty sad past doesn't she? However more on how she got her teleporting back as well as how she got away from that rope will be revealed next chapter.**

Characters:

Hakura the humanoid wither skeleton.

Gender: male.

Age: 17

original creator of character: Moyasuma (me)

Yami the human.

Gender: male

age: 17-19 (I don't know)

original creator of character: Tabuu99

Eila the humanoid skeleton.

Gender: female.

Age: 18

original creator of character: Moyasuma (me)

Kin the humanoid zombie pigman.

Gender male.

Age: 18.

original creator of character: Moyasuma (me)

Kinu the humanoid spider.

Gender: female

Age: 15

original creator of character: Moyasuma (me)

Yuki the humanoid snowgolem.

Gender: female

age: 17

original creator of character: Moyasuma (me)

Sukochi the humanoid blaze.

Gender: female

age: 18

original creator of character: Moyasuma (me)

Yoru the humanoid endergirl.

Gender: female.

Age: 17

original creator of character: Moyasuma (me)


	11. broken hearted

**Hey guys, some of you have been telling me that Yoru's past was really cruel and dark and that it's a bad influence to younger viewers, well truth is that's what rated M means for this it may not be suitable for younger viewers pay attention to the rating to understand why that kinda stuff is there, however some of you have said it made you cry, well to be perfectly honest it made me cry quite a bit also, well everyone's pasts will be revealed as we go.**

Yoru just laid down under the tree with tears still running down her face, she whimpered quietly as that moment played repeatedly in her mind like a broken record, holding her creeper plush closer as if it was the only thing that mattered to her in the world, despite it being covered in dirt. "_I have nothing left... why must this all happen at once?_" Yoru thought to herself. Then she remembered what happened after the sun had set on that day.

_Flashback_

Yoru was sitting there under the tree after crying for one hour straight still tied to the tree she looked around hoping something would happen while holding her creeper plush close as if it was a precious jewel. When night fell she felt true fear and heard all kinds of sounds, she heard spiders shrieking, zombies moaning, skeletons clattering, and creepers hissing, then she heard a sound from a nearby bush. "Mommy? Did you come back?" she said quietly wiping her tears away. "Mommy?" she said starting to get nervous after receiving no reply. Suddenly a zombie dashed out of the bush right at her. "GroooWWWwaahh!" it shrieked with a sound like a mix of nails along a chalkboard, a zombies growl, and rusty pieces of metal skidding along each other.

It approached Yoru with incredible speed. It stopped in front of her inspecting her. She got a good look at it and could make out it's jaw was nowhere to be found, rotten flesh on various spots of its head with most of it's skull showing, it was missing an eye, and had thin strands of white hair coming down from what remained of it's scalp. It inspected her for a few minutes with a strange growling sound which sounded like a low rumble.

"M-Mommy? Where are you?" Yoru said with her eye's filling with tears of terror as it leaned in closer towards her. "there you are!" a voice said. Yoru saw that it was a young man with a belt of potions around his waist and an iron sword. "come here and fight me!" the man said. And the zombie dashed towards him. The man shot a fireball from his hand but missed the zombie and hit the tree Yoru was tied under, however he was not aware of her presence, the fire weakened the rope and Yoru managed to break loose and ran off into the darkness of night in the forest, still holding her creeper plush close, she then saw skeletons aiming arrows at her, she ran even faster, soon the rain rolled in, she shook off those mobs but was caught in the rain, she grabbed a large leaf and covered herself with it and curled up on an old tree stump holding her creeper plush close and started to cry, she then heard a familiar sound she was told to be careful of, she heard hissing and saw 2 creepers coming from behind. She braced for the worse but nothing ever happened.

She looked and saw they ran away from something. She looked and saw herobrine then, however she blinked once and he was gone as soon as he appeared. She waited until dawn and then wandered through the forest carefully, she walked awhile but then saw a basket of apples, she looked around and saw a villager who wasn't made out of cubes like she was, they were picking apples from a nearby tree but she wasn't looking in her direction so she figured she'd climb into the basket quietly and hid under the apples. "whoa I guess I picked one too many apples." the villager said picking up the basket Yoru was in after putting in the last few. Later the villager got to the village at the edge of the forest and entered one of the houses, she then started taking the apples out of the basket and saw Yoru sit up out of the apples holding her plush still. "well looks like I found something a bit extra." the villager said taking off her straw hat, she wore a green dress and had her long brown hair in a braid over her shoulder and she looked to be about in her early twenties. (look up the green villager mob talker image on google.)

"I'm sorry, I-I just was lonely, and-." Yoru said not looking the woman in the eyes. "it's okay, no need for explanations, so where are your parents?" she asked while picking Yoru up out of the basket. "My mommy left me, she said I would get hurt because I'm different, so she told me to leave on my own." Yoru said. "well then, I'll just adopt you then." the woman said hugging Yoru. "are you sure?" Yoru asked shyly. "of course, a child your age shouldn't be left out in the wilderness alone." she said in a loving tone. "thank you miss." Yoru said hugging her back. "you can go ahead and call me whatever you like." the woman said in a still gentle and loving tone. "okay mommy." Yoru said feeling the warmth in her heart of being loved again.

_End of flashback_

"she may have adopted me, but she never was or ever will be like my original mom." Yoru said to herself, she then fell asleep right where she was laying. In the morning she sat up and walked over to the others who were only 15 blocks away at the campsite. "hey Yoru, what's that?" Yurei asked staring at the small creeper plush in Yoru's hands. "Oh i-it's nothing." Yoru said noticing she was still holding it out in the open and then put it away in her pocket. "Okay, so anyway today your gonna show her how much stronger you've gotten since she left you right? Can't wait to see exactly how strong." Kinu said. "yes, but-" before Yoru could finish her mother appeared a few blocks away from them. "Well Yoru are you ready too show me how much stronger you've become?" her mother said, she was wearing the same outfit as the previous day. "yes." Yoru replied almost instantly. "very well let's begin." her mother said. "I'll be your opponent Yoru." her mother added on.

"what? Seriously?" Yoru said surprised. "I'm very serious, shall we?" her mother replied. "okay, let's go." Yoru said as they both teleported further into the plains biome. "you may have the first move Yoru, but the only rule is we cannot use weapons and must fight only with direct combat." her mother stated as her uniform changed into a combat uniform. "fine let's do this." Yoru said showing determination. "okay let's begin." her mother said. "take this!" Yoru said charging at her mother with her fist ready. "that's what you think." her mother said not showing any attempt of dodging it. Before anyone knew it Yoru's determination suddenly turned into jelly as she slowed down and lowered her fist. "what's wrong with Yoru?" Kinu said confused by this.

"that's her mothers trick, Yoru doesn't have the strength in her too attack her own mother." Eila said seeing this as a major issue. "well what?" her mother said walking towards her slowly. "I can't do it." Yoru said losing all determination. "too bad..." her mother trailed off as she walked towards Yoru. "I was hoping better from you!" she said side kicking Yoru in the chest with enough force to throw her back. "Ow... I'll get you this time." Yoru said struggling to her feet. "I don't know about that." her mother said snapping her fingers and then her shadow roared to life and slid along the ground towards Yoru. "what the heck is that?" Sukochi shouted confused. The shadow rose off the ground andslammed down on her. "ugh... I'm not giving up." Yoru said getting up out of the one block deep hole that was created by the impact that forced her down. "how cute, you still try too fight back." her mother said with her shadow this time confusing Yoru by forcing her to turn around. Then it slammed into her back forcing her forward then rolling along the ground and landing on her side. "Yoru! You've got to get up!" Yami said cheering her on. "no wonder you needed friends, you're too weak alone." her mother said continuing the vicious attack with her shadow. "why... are you acting... like this... mom?" Yoru said weakly while struggling to get up. "you see Yoru, I didn't abandon you out of love I abandoned you out of hatred!" her mother said which got yoru too look up indisbelief. "I never had that love for you in the first place, the moment you were born and I saw you were more human looking then retaining the looks of your own race I absolutely hated you, your absolutely repulsive, while I was teleporting away on that day as I heard you crying for me, I felt so alive finally releasing all my hate at once." she continued.

_flashback_

"mommy!" Yoru cried out as her mother teleported away. Meanwhile as she teleported away Yoru's mother smirked in an evil way and said to herself. "who cares what happens to her? I'll just find a new enderman/girl who shows more promise in strength. one day Yoru I'll return to finish the job once and for all." she said as she continued to the stronghold.

_End of flashback_

"you see it's true that the enderdragon didn't want you alive but I also wanted you erased from this world." her mother said. "that's horrible! How could she do that to her own daughter?" Yuki said. "why would you do that?! Especially to a girl of that age, I mean abandoning her to fend for herself at the age of 6 years old? Really?!" Kin said enraged. "_I guess kin isn't as much of jerk as I thought he was, he seriously cares for Yoru as a friend._" Yami thought to himself as he watched Kin who was absolutely enraged. "you B**ch! Why would you do that to her?! What did she ever do to you?!" Sukochi said as she literally burned with rage.

"she made me a disgrace to the enderman race, I couldn't show my face to any of them again until I disposed of her presence in the end." her mother said. "oh my gosh... so the love she showed me was all... a ruse?" Yoru said falling to her knees with tears in her eyes. "Yoru this is no time too feel sorry for yourself." Yurei said. "she lied to me... all of her love was anything but true.-whimper-" yoru said crying harder then ever before. "oh shut up you whelp, you'll have much more to cry about once I end this!" her mother said, making her shadow split into three while beaming straight towards Yoru. "move it or lose it!" Yami said ramming Yoru out of the way and taking the full force of the hit. "Yami?!" Yoru said looking at him as he stood there after taking the full force. "are...you... okay?" he said weakly then collapsed. "Yami? Yami!" Yoru said crying.

"oh my... looks like one of your friends gave himself in exchange." her mother said satisfied with this hit. "don't worry he's alive, I can sense it, but he's completely unconscious." Hakura said taking Yami out of the battle zone. "well Yoru, it's been fun but all games must come to an end." her mother said. "you... hurt my friend." Yoru said clenching her fist. "don't worry they'll have their turns." her mother said glaring at them. "you abandon me out of hatred, you make everyone around you suffer for your personal gain." Yoru said angrily. "I won't allow this!" she shouted.

"well aren't we feeling brave now, come meet your end." her mother said. "how about this!" Yoru said as she attempted to sned her shadow after her mother and did it with success. "I'll just stop it with my own!" her mother said sending hers out splitting into 3 however Yoru's split up into 6. "what?" her mother said as 5 that past through hit her with an uppercut motion sending her flying out of the battle zone. "I won't kill you mom, at least not yet." Yoru said holding her diamond sword. "well you've proven to me that I was wrong I'm sorry Yoru for letting myself go astray." her mother apologized catching Yoru off guard. "why don't you come back to the end with me? You've proven your worth by battling me and winning." her mother said holding her hand out. "I uh..." Yoru said unsure of this decision. "go ahead Yoru, you finally got your mother back and you have a chance at the life you dreamed about returning to." Hakura said. "Yes Yoru, we'll return to the end and live happily for the rest of our lives." her mother said. "-sob- m-mom I-I love you.-sob-" Yoru said reaching for her mothers hand.

"Yoru look out!" Eila shouted. Yoru looked up and saw the same three shadows appear about to strike down on her but she jumped back before they made contact. "You thought I'd really want you back? You're easier to fool then I thought." her mother said. "looks like we had similar thoughts." Yoru said. Her mother looked around her and saw all 6 of yoru's shadows were had surrounded ready to take her out the moment she tries to attack Yoru. "you may have won this round Yoru but I'll be back you can count on that." her mother said teleporting away. "I guess I won't live that life, it's all just an illusion." Yoru said about to cry. "no, it's not an illusion we'll live our lives to the fullest." Kinu said hugging Yoru. "thanks Kinu, where's Yami?" Yoru asked her. "he's right here, he'll be fine, by tomorrow he should be fine since he drank a healing potion and a regeneration potion." Hakura said.

"Yoru, how'd it go? I couldn't see the whole fight since I was unconscious." Yami said. "I won, my mom just left." Yoru said looking at Yami who was laid down to recover. "look at me, try to be a hero and you run the risk of getting every bone in you destroyed." Yami said laughing, which got Yoru laughing along with him. "thank you for helping me Yami, even though the battle was a personal matter you helped me out anyway, thanks." Yoru said. "well it really wasn't anything but y'know-" before Yami could finish Yoru hugged him. "it was something alright, you risked yourself for me no one's ever done that for me." Yoru said. "no problem Yoru. I'd like to get some rest for my back though since it was a direct hit to my lower back." Yami said.

"okay Yami is it okay if I stay here with you?" Yoru asked him. "sure I could use some company while I recover." he said. "while you two keep each other company, I'll get us some mushroom stew." Hakura said reach into his satchel for a little pouch that had some mushrooms in it. "we'll set up camp." the others said. "I've got some wooden plank blocks in my bag, I could build you a small house to recover in, just in case the the mobs come around looking for trouble." Yoru said to Yami. "don't go to that much trouble for me." he said. "really it's no trouble at all." Yoru said. "it's the least I could do to pay you back." she continued. "only if you want to I'm not gonna force you." Yami said. "I'll get started." Yoru said happily as she started building.

About 20 minutes later the stew was ready. "okay guys, the stew's all set to be eaten." Hakura said pouring each person a bowl. "I'll bring over Yami's and Yoru's myself." Hakura said. He walked towards where they were and saw a small wooden building there instead. "hello? Are you in there Yoru and Yami?" Hakura called out. "yes, thanks Hakura." Yoru said. "where's Yami?" Hakura asked. "he's asleep right now, I'll leave his stew on the table." Yoru said. "okay, see you two tomorrow." Hakura said walking back to the campsite. "okay see you then Hakura." Yoru said as she was about to close the door. She sat there quietly eating her stew while Yami continued sleeping she put down her stew for a bit and stared at her creeper plush for a bit listening to Yami breathing slowly and peacefully, so she knew he was okay.

**To be continued...**

**okay guys, what did you think of this chapter? I know Yoru's mother is rather dark but that's the whole point here, warning there will be a lemon next chapter.**


	12. True love

**Hey guys glad to see you all enjoyed the previous chapter, now, I noticed some of you were still miffed over yoru's mother being cruel, get over it, she's meant to be an evil character that's what evil guys and girls do.**

After about Yoru finished her stew, Yami woke up. "hey Yoru, what are you still doing here, shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" he asked as he saw Yoru just sitting on the chair in the room still looking at her creeper plush. "oh, I thought I should keep you company." she said turning away blushing. "it's okay Yoru, I'm glad you're here I've been alone for 2 months so I'm glad there's someone here that I can talk to." he said sitting up and picking up the bowl of stew on the table. "r-really? But my mother..." before she could finish Yami interrupted her with, "I know she tried to kill me, I don't think she's going to change Yoru, I don't like being the one to break it to you but she tried to kill you that doesn't sound very loving." he said after he swallowed some of the stew.

"I know but... she's my mom." Yoru said with tears forming in her eyes remembering what her mother said earlier. "it's Okay Yoru, I'll be here for you." he said walking over and hugging her. "-sob- Yami..." Yoru said softly while hugging him back. "Yoru I want you to know..." Yami said to her looking in her the eyes. "yes?" she said blushing a bit. "the moment I saw you my heart skipped a beat, your the perfect one for me." he said. "wait... you mean...you l-love me?" she said blushing an even deeper shade of red. "yes, I hope it's not too sudden but-" yami said. "no it isn't, but why would you love me?" she asked him. " who cares if you're an endergirl? I love you for who you are. You're beautiful, kind, loving, and you're so cute when blush like you are now." he said. Yoru then noticed she was blushing and covered her face. It's okay Yoru, I really do think it's really cute when you blush." Yami said. "y-you're not just saying that?" Yoru said peeking out from between her fingers. "I Wouldn't lie about that." he said while gently moving Yoru's hands away from her face.

"Y-Yami..." Yoru said and looked at him endearingly. "Yoru..." Yami said gazing dreamily into her eyes, they then leaned in closer and closer until their lips met. "_Oh my gosh! I'm kissing a boy! What do I do?!"_ Yoru panicked in her mind, they didn't move for a full minute, when they pulled away they both were blushing deeply, Yami gently grazed Yoru's cheek with his hand, Yoru grabbed his hand gently and spoke up.

"w-we sh-should get some sleep Yami." Yoru said blushing deeper. "you're right, we'll talk more in the morning." Yami said laying back down in the bed and pulling up the sheets. "Okay yami." Yoru said, she waited until yami fell asleep she then kneeled down next to the bed and rested her head eventually falling asleep as well.

**To be continued...**

**so guys what'd you think? I know it's short, but Please leave a review or PM me your thoughts.**


	13. the discussion

**Okay so guys I've bee ngetting spammed with reviews from a certain someone asking me to post even faster then I currently am, (I won't say your username but you know who you are.) they say like "you haven't posted in months!" "next chapter, hurry up!" I've got a life too you know so please be patient.**

Hakura and Yurei were in another identical wooden structure built only about 15 blocks from the campsite. "so what did you want to tell me Hakura?" Yurei asked him. "well you see Yurei... there's something I've been wanting to tell you since we met." he said sitting on the bed in the structure. "what is it?" Yurei replied. "I've been meaning to tell you that I-I l-like you more then just as a friend." he managed. "what? Y-You do?" she asked blushing a bit not looking him in the eyes and rubbing the back of her neck. "yes, I do Yurei wasn't it obvious when I kissed you after the witch was killed?" he said. "I guess it kinda was... to be honest Hakura..." she trailed off. "yes Yurei?" he asked. "I-I-I L-love Y-Y-you as more then just a friend also." Yurei stuttered.

"Do you think Yoru's mother will be back like she said?" Hakura said snapping back to reality. "possibly, endermen/women can be very unpredictable sometimes." Yurei said pondering the thought. "there's going to be plenty of time to think it over tomorrow." Hakura said. "r-right..." yurei said getting under the blankets of another bed on the other side of the room. "Good night Yurei." Hakura said getting under the blankets of his bed. And with that they both quickly fell asleep.

**To be continued...**

**well that's the end of this chapter. Look guys if your getting fed up with Yoru's past please stop reading this series, as it will only get worse once the pasts of the other characters are revealed. And yes I know short once again, well thing is I've changed the original documents around to avoid moderator trouble.**


	14. secrets revealed

**Hey guys, so i've been getting lots of hateful crap from you all, (if you're not being hateful I'm not talking to you.) saying that Yoru's mom must be removed from this story all around because she is practically representing child endangerment, she isn't so if you're not liking how this is turning out please turn around and leave this story now and go back to reading your precious MLP fanfics and watching MLP videos. Thank you for taking the time to read this rant.**

It was quiet throughout their campsite, it's surprising that no one woke up from Yami and Yoru's or Hakura and Yurei's "playtime." woke up and slowly opened her eyes feeling something in her pocket that kept on eating away at her, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a miniature skeleton carved out of birch wood. "_I can't help but remember that day my world broke apart, the day I truly felt alone._" she thought to herself.

_Flashback_ (to be honest this one made me cry a bit also, just like Yoru's flashback)

it was a bright a sunny day by a river, Eila was playing with a stick pretending it was a sword imagining she was a brave warrior princess bringing down the mighty wither, her father was carving a chunk of birch wood while under a big oak tree with his knife while she played, to prevent being attacked he disguised himself as a lumberjack with a red plaid shirt and black overalls and had a brown beard that looked like a shorter version of santa's beard. "Eila, It's done." he said to her. "it is?" Eila said, she was only 7 at this point and wore a pink sundress with white strap-on shoes and light pink stockings. "yes, here you go take good care of it." her father said giving her the wood carved skeleton. "thank you daddy." she said hugging him. "nothing's to good for my little angel." he said hugging her back.

Then a strange figure rode in on a black skeletal horse however this wasn't easy to identify since it was clad in armor. "daddy." Eila said hiding behind her father. "can I help you?" her father said standing up. The man dismounted his horse he wore a black hood which was dark enough to even hide their face. "give me the girl." the figure said standing no more then 2 blocks away from Eila's father and her. "what? Why do you want my daughter?" he said giving the hooded man a stare of suspicion. "that shouldn't be any of your concern.." the stranger continued, their voice was raspy, but sounded like a grown man. "I won't let you touch my daughter unless I know the reason for it." he said picking up his axe waiting for the figure to try something.

"do you seriously think you can defend her against me?" the figure asked him. "even if I can't, I'll try." her father said. "fine have it your way." the figure said charging at her father with a dark matter sword. "Eila run!" her father shouted not even glancing towards her. "but daddy!" she argued. "just go... don't look back just get as far away from here as possible." he said blocking a hit from the sword. "d-daddy!" she continued. "go!" he said shoving her out of the way of a hit from the sword. "go." he said. Eila just stared at him with eyes full of tears. "o-okay daddy." she said running off. "please... don't look back..." her father said hoping she gets far away enough from the hooded figure. Eila ran all the way from the river into a extreme hills biome. "daddy..." she said looking back after entered the biome. "you thought you could defend her from me... you've got courage." the figure said. "it comes naturally." Eila's father replied.

"it's over aged one." the figure said stabbing the dark matter sword into the ground making a whole bunch of cracks form in the ground. "what?" her father said shocked by this technique. "I'll hunt her down myself." the figure then said punching her father into one of the fissures which closed shortly after he fell in. "let the games begin." the hooded figure said getting back onto his horse. Eila was alone sitting under a tree in a mountain biome, "daddy..." she quietly said looking at the carved figure. "your father can't protect you now." she heard a voice say from behind and saw it was the hooded figure. She ran when the hooded figure tried to stab at her however the sword stabbed the tree which corroded away from being stabbed. The hooded figure chased her down until nightfall. "there's nowhere left to run..." the figure said closing in slowly, Eila continued backing up until she felt there was no ground left behind her. She looked behind herself and saw one more step will send her falling down into a stream far below the mountain top she was chased to.

"this game ends now." the figure said raising his sword. Eila backed up over the edge and fell into the river. The figure then dismounted his horse and didn't see her in the water below. "she could not have survived that drop... she's out of the picture now." the figure said as he road his horse back into the mountain biome. Eila woke up at the edge of the river seeing a village, her vision was blurry, she was cold, wet, exhausted, and alone, she crawled for the village with what little strength she had left but after moving just 3 blocks she passed out.

When she woke up she was in a house, and in a bed, she saw a woman who wasn't made out of blocks who wore a white outfit sitting on a nearby chair reading a book. "oh you're awake." the woman said looking up from the book. "where am I?" Eila asked. "I found you by the river so I carried you here, what are you doing out here alone?" the woman asked.

_End of flashback_

"_I wonder if she and everyone else in the village are still okay since herobrine's around now._" Eila thought to herself with tears in her eyes. "Is everything okay?" Kinu said who was just looking up at the sky. "oh...yeah I guess..." Eila replied trying to hide her tears. "it's okay to cry... don't be afraid to show your true feelings." Kinu said not even glancing back. "how'd you know I was-?" Eila asked.

"just a hunch." Kinu interrupted. "I'm supposed to be one of the lead examples for you, I'm showing absolute weakness which makes me a weak individual, unlike you." Eila said while wiping the tears away. "well, I wouldn't say that...I mean yoru's older then me and she can barely hold herself together when talked to by anyone, but I still look up to all of you guys." Kinu said. "why's that?" Eila asked Kinu. "well you guys seem to know so much more about this herobrine stuff then I do." Kinu replied as Eila sat down next to her. "we don't know too much about herobrine so that statement's kinda empty." Eila replied while looking up at the moon.

"besides...who knows what herobrine will try next?" Eila added. "you've got a point there." Kinu replied. "by the way, I noticed you and Kin were a little gaga over each other like a day or 2 ago." Kinu said. "W-what? No no we aren't hiding something from you guys." Eila said blushing a bit. "that's pretty obvious evidence that you like him, you can tell me I promise I won't tell anyone." Kinu said. "I honestly don't know how I feel about him, we may both be undead mobs but he's from the nether and I'm from the overworld." Eila said. "so what? Love doesn't have any laws about where you're from." Kinu said. "I know, but I just don't know how I feel about him." Eila continued.

"wel lI'm gonna try to get some sleep, good night Eila." kinu said laying back down. (apparently no one's aware of Yurei and Hakura's absence LOL) "kay, good night Kinu." Eila said staying where she was looking down at the wood carved skeleton then back at the moon, thinking about everything that's happened.

**To be continued...**

**okay sorry this was short guys, however I really had too post something, and by the way TJ all's well between us, I just need more time too make these chapters K? And there's been issues with some of you saying it's lame how the characters were abandoned in some way, what do you think outcast means? Look it up in your dictionary to clear up your problems with this story.**


	15. Pwning with an iron fist!

**Hello everyone, so cube land is now on Hiatus, for those of you who don't know what that means, it means on break so I'll work on that a bit later. And now I've got some hate over the hooded figure. look, they're evil what did you want me to do, make them take off the hood and reveal themselves to be rainbow dash?! Look, those of you who give me this hateful horse crap are now blocked, so man up and except that this isn't MLP. Okay sorry for the rest of you having to put up with- you know what just read the story I-I gotta take a moment. And by the way I fixed some grammar errors so please hold the spasm.**

The next morning when everyone woke up, everyone gathered around to discuss everything that's happened so far.

"_I can't believe I kissed Yami last night, it was amazing kissing a boy._" Yoru thought and blushed deeply while sitting down onto one of the logs placed down by Hakura.

"is everything okay Yoru?" Sukochi asked Yoru while stretching.

Yoru hid her face and blushed a bit. "_oh no... what if they find out what me and Yami did last night?_" she thought to herself."I guess she's still shaken up badly from fighting her mother yesterday." Yuki said feeling sorry for Yoru.

Yami knew exactly what was wrong with Yoru, but instead he pretended as if he thought that her mother was the problem. "it's okay Yoru, we'll get out of this bind together." Yami said. "_D***, I can't stop thinking about last night._" he thought to himself feeling a little strange but trying to ignore it.

"I wonder what's wrong with them_._" both Yurei and Hakura thought to themselves at the same time trying to think of an answer.

"well we're gonna have bigger problems soon enough." Kin said after swallowing the piece of the bread he was eating.

"what do you mea-? Oh crap!" Eila said noticing a group of 7 charged creepers approaching them at a moderately fast pace. "I've got this!" Sukochi shouted chucking fire balls taking out three of the creepers.

"okay, here goes nothing!" Eila said shooting 3 arrows at once each shot hitting 3 of the remaining 4 right between the eyes. "like a boss!" she said flipping a strand of her hair over her shoulder.

"_what is this feeling? I feel somewhat sunny on the inside when I'm around Eila...what's going on?_" Kin thought as he watched Eila admire her work. "my turn." Yami said pulling out a throwing knife and threw it, upon contact it stabbed into the creeper in an area presumed to be the neck.

"bulls eye!" Yami exclamed doing a quick fist pump.

"that was great yami-kun!" Yoru said tackle/hugging yami from behind almost knocking him over.

"I-I'm s-sorry if you didn't-" Yoru said not looking him in the eyes and backing up a few steps while blushing.

Before she knew what happened Yami hugged her back. "it's perfectly fine." he said to Yoru who was now looking up at him with a slight blush on her face. (note that she's about 5 inches shorter then Yami, she's not tall like most endermen/girls) "_darn it! Does she have too be so D*** cute? She's killing me with cuteness here._" he thought.

"well that was a short moment of excitement." Hakura said gazing at the after math of the fight. "it didn't rain last night...Herobrine must've summoned them." Yurei said with a look on her face that looked like she just saw herobrine. "we'd better get moving in that case." Hakura said. "right...herobrine could be watching us right now as far we-" Yuki couldn't finish her sentence before 3 zombies appeared right in front of her, however they did not burn in the daylight like they normally do. "Yuki! D***it, we won't be able to get to her in time!" Hakura exclaimed as he saw the zombies about to bite her, Yuki was 10 blocks away from the others. Right when their jaws were ¼ of an inch from skin on Yuki's bare legs. (she's wearing shorts.) the blocks on the ground shifted slightly, the zombies took their attention off of Yuki for a second wondering where the shaking was coming from, then right when everyone was least expecting it, the ground exploded with grass and dirt blocks flying everywhere sending Yuki and the three zombies flying straight up into the air. When the dust cleared everyone saw a white boy wearing tan cargo shorts, a light gray t-shirt and had a light gray beanie with iron golem eyes printed onto it with a bit of his light gray hair showing from under his beanie, and white tennis shoes, he was in shape but did not bear any massive muscles. "who's that?" Kinu asked.

"don't ask me.." Kin said watching as the boy analyzed the situation. "your mine flesh addicts!" he said as the zombies landed on their feet, the three zombies came towards him, he punched the first one in the face busting it's head off, the second he back handed into a tree, and the third he hammer fisted into the ground as if it was a game of whack-a-mole. "And for the grand topper catch the maiden in distress." he said as he caught Yuki and was now holding her bridal style. Yuki uncovered her eyes and looked at him, she blushed when she gazed into his sapphire colored eyes. "are you okay?" he asked yuki. "y-yes...thank you." she said as he put her down. "who are you?" Hakura asked the boy. "the name's Damian, and you are?" he replied. "I'm Hakura, I may not look like it but I'm a wither skeleton." he said hoping that Damian doesn't see him as an enemy to whack-a-mole as well.

"really?" Damian replied. "none of us may look like it but we're all different mobs, Yoru's an endergirl, Yurei's a ghast, Sukochi is a blaze, Kinu's a spider, Kin is a zombie pigman, Yurei's a skeleton, Yuki the girl you saved is a snow golem, and well Yami here isn't a mob he's a human." Hakura continued. "well looks like I'm in the same boat as you." Damian replied. "why's that?" Yurei replied. "well you see...I'm an iron golem." Damian said hoping they won't all try to attack him. "seriously?" Sukochi said surprised. "yeah... you didn't notice the iron golem eyes printed onto my beanie." Damian said pointing at the iron golem eyes on his beanie. "to be honest we didn't." Hakura said.

"so what's your story?" Eila asked Damian. "well you see, I was fighting off a swarm of zombies one day 17 years ago..."

_flashback time (at the same time he's telling them what happened.)_

it was a bright and sunny day in a forest biome, there was a young man who looked to be about the age of 24, he arranged 4 iron blocks in a 'T' formation then placed a pumpkin on top, then instead of a giant bulky iron golem he got Damian. "what the F***? did I do something wrong?" the man said confused by the results. "no, I'm an iron golem you're the one who summoned me master." damian replied. "well I did just see you appear before my eyes after I put the 4 iron blocks and pumpkin together so...yeah I believe it." the man said. " what do you want me to do master?" Damian said. "well first of all...you'll need a name...okay how about I call you Alex?" the man said. "if it's what you desire, then very well." Damian said excepting this new name without question. "Okay now onto what you asked me...okay so I going mining for some iron ore and I need you to guard the house while I'm gone." the man said.

"yes master." Damian said saluting him. Hours had passed, the sun was setting when his master came back. "any luck master?" Damian asked him. "yep, found some iron ore, 54 iron ore to be exact." he said to Damian. "good job master." Damian said congratulating him. "thanks Damian, well I'm tired so I'm gonna put away the iron ore then get some sleep." the man said walking into the house. "okay, good night master." Damian said. Damian stood guard outside of the house for hours as his master was resting, but then Damian heard moaning in the forest, he looked around and saw zombie horde of about 40 zombies. "stay away from my master!" he shouted as he started swatting the zombies away with ease, he continued this for 20 minutes and the same zombies got up again, and again...and again.

"this isn't good they're coming back for more...they'll get to master at this rate." he said under his breath. "hey rot brains you want me? Come and get me!" he said leading the zombies away from his masters house. "_looking like a human has some major advantages I can lead them away from master like this._" he thought. However this glory was short lived as he got cornered at a ravine, since the zombies were all coming at him from all sides, this time there were about 117 zombies. "darn it! I won't be able to take them all on like this." he said in frustration. "guess I've got no other choice." he said looking down the ravine. "see ya later suckers!" he said dropping off of the edge into the ravine. "at least I lead them away from masters house, if Iron golems don't survive great heights...at least I did my job for master." he said bracing for the fatal impact, however he survived.

"I'm alive! I should get back to master now!" he shouted excitedly. He walked through cave systems over night finding his way back while busting up skeletons, spiders, and creepers with his bare fists on his way. "finally! The cave entrance behind my masters house!" Damian said excited to find daylight. Once he got out he ran towards his masters house which was 80 blocks away. "Finally! You're finished!" he heard his master say from the front of his house. Damian looked over too see his master had a new iron golem, but this one was like all the others, big nose, giant bulky metal body, the whole 9 yards. "I'm sure you'll do your job efficiently, that little failure Damian never even suspected I got the attention of those zombies to drive him away, and creating an authentic Iron golem was the whole reason I went mining yesterday." the man said excited.

"oh my notch, he didn't want me? He wanted to replace me?" Damian said covering his mouth and panicking as if he just saw a wither boss mob army. "why would he...?I don't..." Damian couldn't manage to get the words out as tears filled his eyes. He walked back into the cave, hoping to live a life that would fix his broken heart. "you know what? Screw him!" he said enraged to the point of being 10x angrier then an angered zombie pigman. "who the Hell needs him?!" he shouted as he punched a stone block smashing it into worthless dust. "you know what? I deserve better, my name's no longer Alex as that brings back painful memories from now on I'll be known as Damian, the stray Iron golem." he said angrily while wiping tears out of his eyes.

_Flashback end_

"wow, that's rough.." Kinu said feeling bad for him. "I don't even know if that A**hole's even still alive, but I'm hoping not." he said clenching his fist. "Wow... how could he do something so horrible?" Yoru said. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." Yuki said hugging him, surprisingly he wasn't as tough as metal he felt like he was flesh and blood. "hold on, but if you're human-like how come you're just like a normal human and not metallic?" Kin asked. "just like you guys I don't follow same standards as the rest of my kind." Damian replied while hugging Yuki back. "well don't worry Damian I don't hate iron golems, I love all the mobs in existence." Yami said. "even zombies and all the other Hostiles?" Damian said surprised to hear a human say that.

"Well of course, why do you think I haven't had issues with these guys, and that's why I'm considered an outcast." Yami added. "guess you're a human I can trust." Damian said with a bit of a smile forming on his face. "so what do you say, wanna come with us?" Yuki said looking up at Damian with a gentle smile and a light blush on her face. Damian blushed a bit when he looked into Yuki's light gray eye's. "sure, wait remind me your name again." Damian said. "Yukiko, but my friends call me Yuki." she said kindly. They all told Damian about everything...from the action in the nether, all the way to their current moment. "Okay then guys, let's go stop herobrine!" Damian said clearly Stating he was with them all the way. The group and their new found friend were on their way too stop herobrine.

**To be continued...**

**new character info:**

**name: Damian.**

**Mob: Iron golem**

**age: 17 years.**

**Love interest and/or lover: Yukiko (yuki)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think, and a quick announcement... I plan on making an MC fanfic series called... band of outcasts: offset, a pure comedy series full of comedic combat moments, breaking the fourth wall gags and so much more, if the demand gets popular enough I will make it, please vote on my profile to submit your request for it, the yes needs to receive at least 20 for offset to be officially started, see you all in the next chapter.**


	16. time for an upgrade!

**Hey guys so some of you have been wondering why Damian's past wasn't as bad as Yoru's or Eila's, well some characters pasts are more of personal matters then other characters, in other words some will have emotional pasts while others won't, or just pasts that aren't as brutal.**

"Okay...so for starters, why exactly is herobrine after you guys?" Damian asked Hakura as the group continued too walk hoping to either find a place that herobrine hasn't discovered yet. (which they find unlikely.) or until they find herobrine and take him out for good. "none of us honestly know...we're hoping we can bring this to an end soon." Hakura replied having a hard time shaking off the feeling that they were being watched.

"I hope this ends soon..." Yoru said shyly while hugging Yami's arm. "everything will be fine Yoru...I promise." Yami said trying to comfort Yoru. "oh and by the way kin, sorry about my extreme reaction a couple days earlier." yami added on. "oh that, I'm over it...besides being hunted down endlessly in the nether is probably the worst thing ever, well more like second worst since being hunted down by history's scariest figure who's thought to be some nightmare of a lunatic is likely number one worst." Kin replied.

"okay so...3 days before I met you guys I found something that might be of great assistance." Damian said reaching into his satchel, he then handed a glowing book to Hakura. "what's this?" Hakura asked. "it's an enchanted book...with the help of an anvil the book will weld it's magic into your sword." Damian said pulling out a small black object at that moment. "what's that?" Sukochi asked Damian. "it's an anvil, it's damaged badly that's why you weren't able to recognize it, I found it in the abandoned mineshaft I used to live in after I left my master." Damian said while setting down the anvil which grew to it's normal size upon being placed down.

"Okay...well here goes." Hakura said setting his diamond sword on the anvil along with the book, the book then opened on it's own and light blue streams of light came out of it and went to his sword. "alright, so now you've got the power of fire in your sword Hakura, upon hitting an enemy it will also put them on fire." Damian said. "awesome! This'll make fighting a whole lot easier." Hakura said watching as the sword glowed with intense power.

"here Sukochi, here's one for you." Damian said handing her an enchanted book. "okay let's see what my sword gains." she said putting down her diamond sword and book onto the anvil. The book did exactly as Hakura's. "alright sukochi, yours is now welded with the power of the bane of anthropods, your enemies will be unable to recover from any form of injury after being cut by the sword." Damian said. "Perfect, I love it when I'm guaranteed victory." Sukochi said twirling her sword with one hand like a pro.

After awhile, everyone got their swords upgraded, Yurei got smite which she promised she'd be careful with it around Kin, Eila and Hakura. Kinu got sharpness, she was excited for this since she'd deal much more damage to her enemies now. Yoru also got sharpness, but wasn't too confident in herself due too nearly failing in defeating her mother. Yami got smite, but like Yurei promised to be careful, however kin seemed to be more worried then the others since Yami got smite. (read ch.10 for details on kin's concern) Kin got fire aspect as well, Yuki got bane of anthropod's on an Iron sword she received from Damian, who had no need for one due to his incredible strength. (he's an iron golem so of course he'd be strong)

"thanks Damian, I tell ya Hakura I'm already liking this guy." Sukochi said. "th-thanks..." Yoru said shyly while looking out from behind yami. "anway let's get going guys." Damian said. "_**don't think **__**you'll get far...**_" a voice echoed from seemingly nowhere. "who's there?" Damian said looking around. "it's herobrine.." Hakura said feeling a chill go up his spine but keeping a firm look on his face with his sword ready. "h-he's here?" Yoru said nervously holding her diamond sword in her shaky hands. "_**let's have some fun shall we?**_" herobrine's voice echoed. For a few seconds everything went quiet, but then there was a swarm of zombies who got enhanced by speed and strength potions. "oh crap! Think fast guys!" Eila said to the others. "bring it chomper!" Damian said throwing an uppercut at a zombie about to get him, it went flying after being hit. "die you sorry excuse for undead!" kin shouted impaling one right between the eyes.

"Yoru, I need you too too teleport me to the outer edge of the hoard." Yami said. "okay." Yoru said grabbing onto Yami then teleporting. "I'll be right back... I promise I won't be gone long." Yami said right before kissing Yoru on the cheek then running off over the hill near them. "where the F*** is he going?!" Sukochi shouted noticing Yami running over the hill. "he's probably got a plan." Hakura said. "there's too many!" Damian said, as the hoard of the original 60 zombies increased to 200 of them. "No! I don't wanna become a rot breath!" Kinu complained as they were being engulfed into the hoard. "Yami...I'm sorry..." Yoru said with tears in her eyes, as the hoard took her under. For a few seconds there were nothing but zombies all dog piling towards one spot where the whole group once stood. But then like a miracle from Notch, the whole hoard was ripped to shreds.

"what happened?" Eila said confused as to what just happened, there were body parts, such as limbs, organs, and many other things littering the ground around them. "whew, and we thought we smelled bad when we got out of the nether." Hakura said covering his nose and gagging from the horrible smell of decayed flesh. "trust me, nothing can defeat that smell." Yurei said gagging. "I'm willing to bet we'll smell like this for weeks." Kin said flicking a piece of rotting flesh off of his shoulder. "anyway who did that?" Damian said looking around.

"I did..." said a voice that sent chills up Yoru's spine. "not you again!" Kinu said noticing that the voice came from Yoru's mother. "don't get the wrong idea, I want to be the one to finish Yoru." Yoru's mother said. "why won't you just leave me alone?" Yoru said feeling terrified. "you're a disgrace to all endermen and enderwomen, you must be eliminated." her mother said. "I see this quite a family reunion, and apparently the daughter and mother have a very unique relationship." Damian said confused from this scene.

Well... are we going to fight or not?" Yoru's mother said growing impatient. "well you are the one who wants to eliminate me once and for all." Yoru said feeling unsure. "let this battle begin!" Her mother said right before teleporting behind Yoru. "how do you expect to win when you're all alone Yoru? Haven't you realized you're too weak?!" her mother said delivering a round house kick to Yoru's back forcing her forward. "Yoru!" Kinu said after Yoru was kicked, then tried to rush out to help her. "stay out of this!" Yoru's mother shouted right before making her shadows appear and land a blow on each of them on the head knocking them all out.

"guys are you-?!" before Yoru could finish her sentence her mother came back knee smashing Yoru in the gut. "ukh! -gasp- when will you be satisfied with your dirty work?-cough-" Yoru said weakly and coughing up a little blood and hunching over from the blow. "once you're gone I'll be satisfied, humanoid mobs should not be allowed to exist!" her mother said making her shadows form into doppelgangers of herself. "with you out of the way, I can go back to the end knowing you're out of the way permanently!" her mother continued as her and her clones all threw round house kick to all sides, (meaning to the front, side, back etc.) "-why...? why must it end like this...?" Yoru said weakly trying to stand but couldn't find the strength and stayed on the ground.

"now I will end thi-" before Yoru's mother could finish her sentence there was a sharp pain in the back of her leg. "Gah! Who did that?!" she shouted angrily noticing the arrow in the back of her thigh. "I did..." Yoru and her mother looked to the top of the hill and saw a young woman with a bow and arrows ready, she had jet black hair, sky blue eyes, and a black uniform that looked like it could grant easy movement.

"who are you?" Yoru's mother said with a scowl. "I'm the one who's going to put an end to your abusive life, step away from the girl and you have a better chance at living then, the first one was just a warning shot." the woman said pulling back more on the arrow aiming for the head next. "if I'm going down then-" before she could finish Yoru had her 6 shadow's appear again 2 wrapped around her mothers arms and legs, and the other 4 loomed over her ready to strike. "I would take this chance if I were you..." Yoru said weakly. "_d***it! She has the shadows tighten enough to weaken me from teleporting, this won't do._" she thought. "fine, you won this round but next time will be so much more different Yoru." her mother said drawing up enough strength to finally teleport back to the end.

"she's...gone once...again..." Yoru said as she collapsed to the ground. "Yoru!" Yami said as he caught her before she hit the ground. "ohh...my head..." Hakura said getting up, while the others did the same. "man...did we just get flattened by a rock slide? My heads killing me..." Sukochi said trying to stay balanced. "Yoru..." Yami said with tears in his eyes as he continued staring at Yoru, who was covered in cuts and bruises.

"She's fine...she's just unconscious." the woman said. "who are you?" Kinu asked still dazed from being knocked out. "I'm Amber... Yami's mother." she replied. "wow didn't expect to see anyone's parents except for Yoru's just now." Kin said shaking off the dizziness from being bashed in the head earlier. "expect the unexpected, let's head to the house it's just right over that hill." Amber said. "kay let's go...everyone guard yami while he carries Yoru." Hakura said, without another question every circled around Yami watching all directions with weapons drawn. "I see you've got some good friends with you." Amber said to yami with a gentle smile. "yea, I do don't I? Well let's go." yami said and with that everyone made their way to the house.

**To be continued...**

**okay guys, this one was what I think is better than the previous chapter, mostly because it was another fight between Yoru and her mother again, so far Yoru's survived 2 rounds against that psycho, please review and be sure to check out the poll on my profile for if I should make band of outcasts: off set or not.**


	17. break time

**Yo guys, how's it going? So here's the next chapter, now this one is not full of action this time it's mainly just happy and humorous for a change, and a heads up people basically if you put MC and anime together you end up with this fanfic, 'cause yami and the others are not made out of cubes like normal mobs.**

They got to a house that measured about 50x50 and 30 blocks tall that was decorated beautifully with pillars of nether quartz. "wow, that's a big house." Hakura said gawking at the size of it. "well you didn't expect a shack did ya?" Yami said while holding Yoru bridal style however it was a bit harder due to her giving no support since she's unconscious. "well...yes and no." Eila answered. "Why's that?" Hakura asked Eila. "well because I've only seen others like the cube humans with shack-like houses." Eila replied. "well that's because they're immediately desperate for shelter so anything will fit the bill for them." Yami replied.

"oh okay." Eila replied. "okay, the door's open, the injured go in first." Amber said opening the door. "right." yami simply replied with Yoru in his arms. Everyone else entered single file and their jaws dropped at the site of the inside, it was decorated with wooden pillars going 8 blocks high all the way to the ceiling, the room was lined with blocks of gold, a large glowstone chandelier hanging from the cieling, there was also a fire place that would light with the use of redstone, a kitchen area off to the left, and stairs that lead up to the next floor, as well as a large window showing a clear view of the back yard, which had targets with arrows sticking out of them and wooden training dummies with all kinds of swipes from swords in them. "this is amazing..." Kinu said surprised. "this is my home guys, go ahead and check out the place, I've got to get Yoru patched up a bit." yami said making his way towards the stairs.

"so what do you think?" Amber asked them putting her bow and arrows away. "it's amazing...how long did it take you to build this?" Yuki asked. "well it took a few months with my husbands help also known as Yami's father." Amber said. "where is he?" Damian asked. "sadly there was an incident, he was caught in a mineshaft cave in when Yami was only 3 months old." Amber said sadly. "oh...I'm sorry to hear that." Damian said. "it's okay, you didn't know so I was fine with answering." Amber replied. "so we have something to tell you once Yami gets back." Hakura said.

Meanwhile Yami was upstairs patching up Yoru,"Okay that should do the trick." yami said after putting on the last bandage onto Yoru's arm, he had too take off her jacket to get to her arm injuries and took it to the wash room to get the dirt off of it. "I better go see how the others are getting along with my mom." he said walking down the stairs, but wanted to hurry so he could stay by Yoru too make sure she recovers safely, once he got down there he approached his mom who was talking to the others by the entry way. "okay, so mom may we sit for a moment?" he asked her. "sure thing dear." Amber replied. Everyone sat down on the couch, and Amber sat down on a couch-like chair. "okay so what is it you wanted to tell me?" amber replied. "okay so mom I really need to tell you something that may surprise you, or even scare you." yami said calmly. "my friends here are actually mobs." Yami said. "really? They don't look mobs." Amber replied inspecting them as if there was something suspicious going on.

"well they are, and I promise you they are not going to hurt you as long as you don't try to hurt them." Yami said calmly. "okay...what kind of mobs are they?" Amber asked.

"wither skeleton." Hakura replied.

"ghast." Yurei said.

"Blaze." Sukochi said.

"Snow golem" Yuki said.

"Iron golem." Damian said.

"skeleton." Eila answered.

"Spider." Kinu replied.

"Zombie pigman." Kin replied.

"And Yoru, the one I took upstairs is an endergirl." Yami said.

"Okay, so my son has befriended mobs, well you always did love them." Amber said left almost speechless with how many mobs are in the house at this moment. "yea, sorry I have to make this brief but I want to make sure Yoru recovers without any interruptions." Yami said. "okay, and by the way Yami... how come you seemed more concerned for her then you have ever felt for anyone else." Amber asked him. "well you see mom...she's...my girlfriend." Yami said hesitantly. "well looks like she was lucky to get a good looking guy like you." Amber teased Yami. "mom...please not in front of my friends." Yami said feeling flustered.

"okay, go on and make sure she's okay." his mom said with a smile. "okay." Yami said making his way up the stairs. "so do any of you have any love interests?" Amber asked the others. "well...me and hakura here have found out we were perfect for each other." Yurei said holding Hakura's hand while they were sitting. "how sweet...two nether mobs together works out perfectly." amber said. "how about you two?" she asked Eila and Kin. "nope we don't." the both answered quickly and nervously not looking at each other. "-giggle- you two clearly are hiding something, but I won't take it any further with you." Amber said with a smile.

"how about you?" she asked sukochi who was reclining peacefully. "well I don't think I would want to get into a relationship 'cause every guy I meet either wants me to get another girls attention, or tries to rape me, so basically I'm not gonna get married...my dad always said why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?" she said. "I understand where you're getting at, guys will do that to you, apparently they've done it enough that you no longer see them as worth the time." Amber said with a tone that displayed she felt sorry for Sukochi.

Meanwhile Yami gets to Yoru's room and opens the door slowly so he doesn't wake her. "where'd she go?" he said noticing Yoru was no longer on the bed. "Yoru? Where are you?" he whispered. The next thing he heard was someone singing. "_where's that singing coming from?_" he thought to himself as he entered the room slowly looking around. He listened carefully and noticed the singing was coming from the bedrooms personal bathroom, he saw steam was coming from the doorway and heard the shower going, he listened carefully and recognized the voice as Yoru's. "she's sings so beautifully..." Yami whispered as he continued to listen to Yoru sing. "_why hasn't she ever sang around the others or me?_" he thought to himself as he continued to listened to yoru's singing.

"_she probably uses her singing to soothe herself when she's troubled._" he thought. "Well I guess I'll head down stairs for now." he whispered as he walked out the bedroom door. He walked down stairs to join up with the others, but only saw his mom. "where's everyone else?" he asked her. "the girls went to our indoor hot spring while the boys went out back to practice with their swords for a bit." his mother said while reading a book. "okay, so their not half bad are they?" he asked her as he sat down on a chair next to her. "no, they're a great group of friends you've got, they all look out for each other and you return the favor with the same treatment, that's good friendship." she said not looking away from her book.

"So Yoru's doing fine right now, however she's still pretty weak after that fight she went through, so we may have to stay here for a while." Yami said. "that's fine, it gives me time to see my child again." she said while saving her spot in the book and hugging yami. "I'm happy to see you two mom, but we're gonna heado ut again 'cause herobrine's come out of hiding to cause complete chaos." yami said. "so you and your friends are going to confront him?" she asked Yami. "yes, we have too otherwise he'll bring nothing but misery to us all." he replied. "You're really brave to do something like that." she said with tears forming in her eyes. "mom?" Yami asked her with concern. "it's fine Yami, it makes me proud to have a son like you." she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm not going to stop you, just promise me you won't let yourself or your friends die, okay?" she continued. "I'll do my best." he replied to her. " I know you will, that's why I'm so proud of you." she said while still hugging Yami. "Yami? Are you down here?" they heard Yoru ask, she was wearing her spare clothing, she wore a light blue t-shirt, and light gray shorts, and her hair just laid straight and she did not have her enderman hat on. "oh Yoru, this is my mom, Amber." Yami introduced her to his mother. "h-hello ma'am." Yoru said shyly. "oh so you've got a shy one as your girlfriend, you certainly have an eye for them Yami." his mom teased. Yami just blushed without a single word, Yoru giggled at him blushing. "you're cute when you do that Yami." she said with a smile.

"I-I'm not that cute..." he said not looking her in the eyes. "you might think not, but I do." she replied with a smile. "I'll be right back." Amber said walking to the kitchen. "so you feeling better Yoru?" Yami asked her. "yes, the warm shower soothed the pain." she replied. "well...I don't mean for this too sound creepy but when I came up too check on you I overheard you singing in the shower." Yami replied. Yoru blushed and didn't look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but do you sing often?" he asked her. "it's fine...and I don't, I never really sang at all since of the pain I've had since that one day 11 years ago." she replied. "you mean with...her?" Yami asked, Yoru just nodded. "well it seems you two are enjoying your conversation, here's some iced tea." Amber said giving Yoru a glass of iced tea. "thank you ma'am." she replied. "you can call me Amber sweetie, there's no need to be completely formal." Amber replied while giving Yami a glass of iced tea. "well...okay ms. Amber." Yoru replied.

"that'll work two sweetie." Amber replied with a gentle smile. "I'm going to check on the others." Amber said walking towards the training zone. "well Yoru, for now let's forget about our worries and enjoy this chance for a break." Yami said before taking a sip out of his iced tea. "-giggle- okay Yami." she replied.

Later that night when everyone was asleep Yami wasn't, he he was wide awake in his bad and couldn't help but feel sad for how Yoru was treated back then. "_it's amazing how long she's been able to hold on without going into depression, I hope there's something I can do to help her._" he thought. After he closed his eyes he heard the door open slowly, he looked and saw Yoru in a pink nightgown with her silver hair hanging down like earlier. "Yoru? Is everything alright?" he asked her. "I couldn't sleep, I keep thinking my birth mother's watching me right now." Yoru said clearly feeling uneasy. "oh...what can I do to help you?" he asked her. Yoru locked the door to the bedroom. "I...I would like you to comfort me Yami." she said with a light blush rising to her face. "it's okay Yoru, she's not here and I'm here so there's no need to worry." he said getting out of his bed and hugging yoru. "I...I would like it differently Yami..." she said with her blush growing deeper. "what do I have to d-?" before he could finish his sentence Yoru pulled him into a kiss for a second he did nothing but then started kissing back.

_**Warning! Lemon scene**_

she pushed her tongue against his mouth for entrance which he gladly gave, their tongues wrestled for a bit then they pulled apart for air after doing this for a few minutes and had a small strand of saliva connecting them still. "Yami...I want you...to comfort me 'that' way..." Yoru said with the blush on her face growing. "okay my princess." Yami said pulling her in for another kiss, he laid her on the bed and got on top of her there tongues wrestled for a bit, Yami won control and started to explore Yoru's mouth, she whimpered quietly each time his tongue went into places inside her mouth she didn't know were there. "oh my Yami you've already gotten hard." Yoru said noticing the bulge in his pants. "well you are my sexy little princess." he replied in a husky voice which made her want him even more. "would you like to do the honors?" she said looking down at her nightgown.

"wouldn't mind it one bit." he said, he took her night gown off and saw she wasn't wearing her panties this time, she was completely naked. "I came to you like this for your own excitement." she said with a dark blush rising to her face. "would you like to have some fun with me?" she said laying on her back exposing her entire nude body. "I would be honored to do it with you." Yami replied. He stripped down and got on top of Yoru, he then started to massage her breasts gently earning a moan from her. "your breasts are so cute Yoru." he said squeezing them lightly. "oh yami...don't stop..nnn." Yoru said while moaning. Yami then gently pinched her pink nipples causing her to gasp in pleasure. "oh so that's you sweet spot." he said, he then started to lick one of her nipples causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"oh yami... don't stop..." she said between moans, Yami then started sucking on breast and continued massaging the other causing her to moan louder. After awhile he stopped and laid on his back giving Yoru a good look at his fully erected manhood. "go ahead...it's your turn for some fun." yami said. "oh I will enjoy this." she then slid her fingers gently from the base to the tip, which made Yami shift slightly in pleasure and fight back moans of pleasure, Yoru then started to continue doing it gently making yami moan, "Yoru...you're really... good at this..." he said in between moans, she then wrapped her hand around it and pumped it gently 'causing him to moan a bit louder, she pumped him for about 3 minutes getting nothing out of him. "you won't release yet will you?" she said wondering why he hasn't given up yet. "well then time for plan B." she said positioning her dripping wet entrance over his manhood, she then slowly took it in and moaned as it entered. "Oh my gosh... your really tight Yoru." Yami said moaning and confused as to how she's as tight as a virgin.

"well yami, us endergirls are tight no matter how much... of this we go through, so you... get a great feeling every time." she said while riding his manhood. They both moaned as this continued for a few more minutes. "ah! Yoru I'm gonna cum!" Yami said feeling it going to happen. "not yet yami.." she said while taking it out of her. "what?" Yami said confused. "who said I couldn't tease you a little first?" she said while gently running her fingers up and down his manhood causing him to moan. "Yoru, please let me-" he said but was interrupted by Yoru. "not yet, I want to tease you a bit." she said when she stopped stroking making the feeling of his climax fade a little. After a few second she did it again making the feeling return. "Y-yoru...Please...it feels so good.. just let me cum..." he said moaning and breathing heavily. "just a little bit longer..." she said as the feeling faded but then returned yet again once she started stroking. "Y-yoru...your gentle touch is... driving me insane... I want to release... really badly." he said panting hard from this. "just one last bit to this treatment." she said right before licking his manhood from base to tip. "you can now release..." she said giving the tip a quick lick. "Ah! Yoru!" he cried out as he released 12 ropes of his seed into her mouth. "wow, you came a lot from being teased like that." Yoru said after she swallowed it all. "oh my gosh...that felt like heaven..." Yami said while breathing heavily. "I love you yami.." Yoru said getting under the blankets of Yami's bed. "I love you two my precious little princess." he replied the two both fell asleep peacefully awaiting the day that their world will be at peace.

**To be continued...**


	18. The skinny man?

**Hey guys, yep the newest chapter is here, I'm sorry I didn't post for the past few days. I had a bit of heartbreak which I will not go into. Anyway enough about me let's get this show on the road.**

Later in the middle of the night, everyone was sound asleep, and Yoru was dreaming about the time she got a replacement enderpearl.

_Flashback time_

It's been 5 days since Yoru arrived at the village, it was a bright and sunny day in the village the wind blew gently through the trees, the children were playing, and the animals did nothing...as usual. Yoru's adoptive mother was out picking apples once again and brought Yoru with her this time. Yoru was wearing a pink shirt, a white skirt, and white strap-on shoes, she was sitting on a rock watching her adoptive mother pick apples only for a few minutes she did anyway, she then saw something that caught her attention, it was sparkling in the few beams of sunlight that shined through the leaves of the branch that hung over it, she got off the rock and walked over to it in curiosity. (note that her adoptive mother will only be reffered to as her mother instead of adoptive mother everytime.)

She approached it and saw it was an apple, however the color was strange to her, she picked it up and saw it was sparkling and looked like it was made of gold, she was intrigued by this and brought it to her adoptive mother. "mommy, look what I found." she held it out to her mother who turned around to see the apple. "well...you found a golden apple, these are rare and have magic powers that can heal injuries." her mother said with a gentle smile. "can I put it in the basket?" Yoru asked. "certainly dear." her adoptive mother said.

"_I wonder if I can find more_." Yoru thought to herself. She looked around and saw another under a tree nearby, she walked over to it and as she was about too pick it up she heard a familiar sound.

_***WARP***_

She saw familiar particles floating around in front of her, she looked up slowly and saw it was an enderman who teleported right in front of her, however it didn't seem to notice her right behind it, it then picked up a block of grass. It then turned around and looked down to see Yoru looking right at it in the eyes.

_***enderman angered sound***_

it got angry and dropped the block and swung it's arms at Yoru and missed her barely, she started to run away from it, it shrieked in a way that would terrify anyone as it chased her. "m-mommy!" Yoru screamed as she continued to run from the enderman. "Yoru?" her mother said turning around to see the enderman closing in on Yoru. The enderman closed in on Yoru who was backed up into a tree. "leave my daughter alone you brute!" her mother said to the enderman who turned around to see Yoru's adoptive mother as she tossed a bucket of water at it splashing it right in the face, it covered it's face and shrieked in pain as smoke started to rise from it's face and shoulders before either one of them knew it the enderman soon dissipated into smoke leaving it's enderpearl behind laying in the grass.

"Yoru, are you okay?" her adoptive mother said getting down on her knees. "-sob- m-mommy!" Yoru cried out as she hugged her while crying. "shhhh... it's okay Yoru...it's gone." her mother said hugging her back. "I-it almost got me." Yoru said still crying. "it's okay yoru the enderman's gone now." her mother said still hugging Yoru. "M-mommy, is it okay if I keep the pearl?" Yoru said looking over at it. "of course but... why would you want if it we can't use those?" her mother seemed confused. "Mommy th-there's something I didn't tell you..." Yoru said not looking her in the eyes. "what is it sweetie?" her mother said. "I'm...an endergirl." Yoru said with fear in her voice afraid of what will happen next. "oh...is that all?" her mother said not seeming afraid or upset but more of surprised. "y-you're not mad that I didn't tell you?" Yoru asked confused. "of course not sweetie, you're my daughter I don't care if you're an endergirl or not, I love you still." her mother said. "my mommy took away my pearl so I can't follow her, so is it still okay if I keep it?" Yoru asked while picking it up. "of course, and I promise I won't tell anyone that you're an endergirl, we'll find some way to hide the pearl." her mother said. "thank you mommy." Yoru said hugging her.

_End of flashback_

"m-mom..." Yoru said quietly in her sleep. When morning came the sun beamed down onto yoru's face through the window, which woke her up. She looked around her room half awake and realized that what happened last night between her and Yami was all a dream, "_I should probably go see the others._"Yoru thought to herself. She got up and walked out of her room and down the stairs to see if the others met up, when she got down she saw they were all there gathered around clearly in a heated conversation. "Guys, I studied the mythology about herobrine last night, and it seems he ripped all the pages out of the book before I showed up in the library last night." Hakura said clearly feeling miffed about this. "that D*** B*****d! He just had to go and do that!" Sukochi said feeling as mad as a horde of zombie pigmen. "Apparently the mythology in that book may have all been accurate." Yuki said thinking this over. "There was only one page, I assume Herobrine dropped it before vanishing." Hakura said pulling it out of his pocket. "what does it say?" Kinu asked him curiously. "well it says, 'Herobrine has been seeking out for the wither to absorb it's power, if he were ever to absorb the power he would become an unstoppable force and would reign as ruler for all eternity.'" Hakura said putting the page back into his pocket.

"So he could be looking for the wither at this very moment, we can't let him find the wither." Damian said shivering after imagining how powerful Herobrine would be. "all right guys, we'll stay one more day, so Yoru can fully recover from yesterday, and so we can practice more." Hakura said to everyone. "Okay!" everyone else said in unison.

**K-KRASH!**

A loud sound came from outside, that sounded like something crashed into some of the training equipment. "the hell was that?" Damian said. "let's check it out guys." Eila said getting her bow ready. Everyone went outside and saw that all the training equipment had been demolished. "who would do this?" Yoru said surprised. They then herd someone laughing from their right. "Hehe that would be me mates!" they all turned to see a man who looked to be in his early 20's wearing black armor with dark purple markings, he had very pale skin crimson red eyes and short black hair and his canine teeth were razor sharp like fangs.

"who the heck are you?" Kinu said angrily. "easy there kid, the name's Jack, Jack Fang mates!" he said in his australian accent. "why are you here?" Amber demanded. "why else? Lord herobrine sent me, apparently he wants those outcasts out of the picture, the witch failed so he decided a vampire would fit the bill." he said. "wait, if you're a vampire aren't you supposed to be burning in the sunlight?" Eila asked confused. "oh wait don't tell me you sparkle in the daylight." Yurei said.

"tch! Don't be ridiculous, I'm nothing like those sorry excuses for vampires besides who the hell thought they should represent my kind? I'm the real deal, you see this special armor I'm wearing protects me from the sun, but hey you've learned plenty of Sh** from our conversation, and now I'll have to eliminate all of you, don't take it personal 'cause you'll be bringing plenty of amusement with your pain." he said while the armored claws on his gauntlet extended to 6 inches longer.

"Alright everyone's gonna have to pitch in to take care of this Yahoo, he's a vampire so try to guard your necks, if he gets you there, escape is almost impossible." Yami said drawing his sword. "R-right." Yoru said feeling uneasy. "I'll enjoy this, prepare for a living hell!" Jack said sprinting towards them at the speed of a cheetah he swiped at Yoru who teleported to avoid the attack. "endergirl eh? Looks like it'll be slightly harder then I thought." Jack said. "eat that you blood sucking parasite!" Sukochi shouted as three of her fireballs made contact.

"Hehe, you thought that'd work? This armor's fireproof so fire's no good." he said swiping at Sukochi leaving a painful gash in her side. "Gah! Y-you D***!" Sukochi said struggling to stand after the hit. "Haha, now that you've been weakened greatly now I can feast on your blood." Jack said bearing his fangs, he slowly lowered towards her neck and right as he was about to bite her he felt himself being lifted off the ground. "what the-?" he said confused. "hehe, apparently you think with your stomach." Damian said as Jack dropped Sukochi he then slugged Jack in the chest with a mighty punch sending him crashing through the pile of ruined training equipment. "your next!" Jack said lunging towards Damian he then slashed at Damian's chest sending him staggering who then fell to one knee. "haha! Now I'll finish you." Jack said, however when he tried to bite Damian he couldn't penetrate his skin. "what? What's going on you're skin is just like a humans but I can't bite through?" Jack said confused.

"Haha! You fell for the Iron golems greatest trick...despite me being humanized my skin is still tough, it feels and looks like human skin but at the same time you can't penetrate it easily." Damian said while standing upright. "_D***it! Are these miserable kids full of tricks? This'll be trouble if I can't take down just one. Not only for me, but for lord herobrine also._" Jack thought. "I've got you now!" Hakura said, right when His sword was about to come down on jack's head jack swung around and swiped Hakura in the chest with a deep gash. "HAKURA!" Yurei shouted with tears in her eyes as she watched Hakura land with a thud.

"_I've got him now._" Yuki thought rushing towards him. "**Freezing wind!**" she said, she then blew a stream of freezing cold air at Jacks feet trapping him in place. "F-F***! I got so caught up in my work, I didn't watch them close enough, I'm screwed!" Jack said in a panic. "so much for herobrine's greatest choice." Kin said laughing at Jack. " g-great job Y-yuki, n-now h-he's m-mine." Hakura said struggling to stand. "don't count on i-!" before jack could finish what he was saying and swipe at Hakura again Yuki froze his hands solid in blocks of ice.

"now you'll see the true power of a wither skeleton, and trust me it hurts much worse then a vampire bite." Hakura said. "**Life fang!**" Hakura said, his canine teeth became fangs then he then clamped down on the back of Jack's neck like a vice grip, the searing pain felt like someone injected molten lava. "GAH! What are...you doing?" Jack said struggling to shake Hakura off. Before he knew it he started to feel weak, and his skin started to turn white. "_h-he's eating my life away, he's sucking away my blood to heal himself_." Jack thought. Hakura then released his bite and wiped away a drop of blood on his lip. "I could've just let you go, but it's more amusing watching you in pain." Hakura taunted. His wound vanished within seconds and he felt strong once again.

"L-lord...herobrine...I failed...you..." jack said as he started to dehydrate and shrivel, his flesh then turned to dust, followed shortly after by his skeleton turning to dust as well, all that remained was his suit of armor and a pile of dust that was once a vampire.

Everyone stared at Hakura in awe with how he could do that. "It's no big deal, all wither skeletons can do that, I choose not too use it that often, it usually doesn't kill the victim however it will if we continue to remain latched onto them." Hakura said. "Nngh... n-nice one..." Sukochi said weakly. "quickly anyone got a healing potion or golden apple?" Yure said kneeling down next to sukochi. "yeah, here." Amber said coming out of the house with a regeneration and a healing potion, Sukochi weakly drank both and Damian carried her inside and laid her down on the couch.

_Meanwhile_

in a strange obsidian castle, there was a dark figure sitting in a black throne decorated with bones. "lord, the vampire has been defeated, who's next to be sent?" a servant said, the servant wore a black robe and a silver eye-like medallion on a silver chain. "send Myyre next." the dark figure said in a deep raspy voice with his white eyes not even glancing at the servant, he continued to just watch the fire glow white at the other end of the throne room. "as you wish lord herobrine." the servant said making his way out of the room.

After walking down through several halls the servant came to a room that had a iron door, that was lined with chains and several locks. He undid the locks and opened the door. "Myyre you've been chosen by lord Herobrine to take care of the group of nuisance." the servant said.

"hehehe Myyre was selected? she shall take care of them for good." Myyre said while looking off her balcony. She wore a black hoodie, black jeans, a heart shaped locket on a silver necklace chain, and a black leather belt that had several knives along it. She had long black hair which could not be seen because of her hoodie, she keeps a creepy grin on her face around the clock, she's quiet most of the time but is always laughing in her mind, she was the very definition of death, insane is an understatement of her mental status, in fact she's crazy enough that she'll talk in riddles and address herself in third person perspective, even talks to an imaginary figment who she calls the **skinny man**, others say there's no one there, but she claims skinny man only shows himself to who he wants.

"Myyre will take care of them good. What do you think skinny man?" she continued while gazing at the wall as she walked back into the room from the balcony. "remember what lord Herobrine said, slay them and you shall be awarded greatly." the servant said as he walked out of the room.

"Kekeke it's play time skinny man." she said looking out the window, within one second she was there then, within the blink of an eye she was gone without a trace.

**To be continued...**

**so what do you guys think? Sorry this took so long, had a few motivational issues, and some have been complaining about the lemon scenes don't worry, there's no more.  
**


	19. a fiery past, and Myrre's first strike!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, but I'm back with a new chapter, please review it to let me know what you think.**

Once they got Sukochi inside they set her down on the couch, she didn't complain about being assisted like she normally would. "She'll be fine, she just needs rest." Amber said. "Thanks for the save mom." Yami said. "that vampire named Jack... He seemed to be acquainted with Herobrine." Hakura said feeling suspicious. "Herobrine..." Yoru said under her breath shivering in fear remembering her nightmare. "I don't think Herobrine's going to give an inch with this, so everyone be on high alert." Hakura said. "Right, but when were you planning on telling us about your ability to suck the life out of victims?" Kinu said. "I thought you all knew I could, besides us outcasts don't face any capability weaknesses of our mob type, well accept You Yurei, since you can't fly or..levitate like a ghast." Hakura replied.

"That's fine by me, I don't like heights anyway." Yurei said. "Well we all know Damian doesn't have his lack of iron golem strength, however he is lighter then one." Eila said. "true, which means I can actually swim since I weigh as much as a normal human." Damian said. "And me with Teleporting." Yoru said shyly. While the others were conversing Sukochi fell asleep and began dreaming of the time her world was turned upside down completely.

_Flashback_

It was just another average day for Sukochi at the nether fortress, the blaze were avoiding her of course, she was all alone...no one too talk to... no one to love her...nothing. "Why? Why does everyone hate me?" she said to herself in frustration, she was 7 years old at this point, her golden blonde hair laid straight, she wore a dark red T-shirt, tan shorts, and golden colored shoes, and a fire shaped amulet her parents gave her before they died. "what did I ever do to deserve this?" she complained. "I might not look like the rest of the blazes but I'm still one of them, why can't they accept that I'm just different?" she said hugging her knees and sitting on the side of a hall of the nether fortress. She started scribbling little shapes in the ashes that rested on the floor.

While she did this, two shadows loomed over the spot she scribbled at. She looked up and saw two normal cube zombie pigmen, they just looked at her. (**note bold writing for this is translation**.) "**hello worthless b**ch!**" one of them snapped, Sukochi just looked at them with no response. "**Aren't you aware what time it is?**" the other snapped. Sukochi just shrugged and went back to scribbling in the ashes. "**don't ignore us! You'll regret it!**" the the first one said starting to get frustrated. Sukochi just continued her scribbling showing no fear whatsoever. "**fine have it your way!**" the second one shouted then smacking her with the back of his hand. She fell to her right. "_stay strong...they're just a couple of lowlife's who need to grow up._" she though while rubbing the red mark on her cheek left by the hit.

"**Hey isn't that Amulet the last thing you have of your parents?**" one of them said to her, noticing it. Sukochi just remained silent. "**We'll figure out how important it is to her, like this!**" the other said yanking it off from around her neck then throwing it to the ground. "No! Please!" Sukochi screamed. The two zombie pigmen then took turns stomping on it and smashed it into two separate pieces. Sukochi couldn't help it, she started crying the hardest she ever did, she fell to her knees and cried so hard it could be heard in the aether, it was the last thing she had of her parents and it was lost. "**Hehe looks like we finally made the little wh**e crack.**" one of them said. "**indeed, now we'll give her something to really cry about.**" the other said. They both walked up to Sukochi, one of them picked her up by the throat, she struggled and gasped for air.

"**Now here's the real fun!**" he said then slugging her with a punch that'd knock anyone out cold and got her right in the stomach, she was hit so hard that she coughed up some blood and flew a bit down the hall. She struggled to her feet but then the other one charged her and this time knee smashed her in the stomach, she hit the wall hard and broke the netherrack and nether brick blocks she hit, she staggered to her feet but then before she could get full balance she keeled over again and threw up from the hit she just took. "**Aww...so sad a little girl all alone against two big mean zombie pigmen, go cry to your mommy...oh wait I forgot...they're dead!**" one of them said obnoxiously. They both then started beating Sukochi senseless, she started to bleed from the nose and from various cuts. when they finished, they walked away laughing and trading high-fives to one another. Sukochi attempted to get up but felt so weak, she saw her amulet in two halves and held it close, she then noticed down the hall was a nether portal, she knew that the overworld had no zombie pigmen, she built up all her remaining strength and weakly crawled towards it.

Once she reached it, she crawled through and went in the overworld, the portal took her to the edge of a village right next to some wheat, she crawled away from the portal and collapsed right next to the wheat and fell into unconsciousness, still holding onto the broken amulet as if it meant the world. She then later woke up in a bed with bandages covering her cuts, and saw on the night stand her amulet, but it was as good as new. "my amulet!" she said joyously. Despite all the pain she felt she reached over for it and held onto it tightly. "You're okay, that's a relief." she heard an unfamiliar voice say. She looked and saw a woman wearing a black apron and a monocle, she had emerald green eyes, and long brown hair in a braid over her shoulder. "p-please d-don't hurt me!" Sukochi said terrified, and bracing for pain.

"I won't hurt you." the woman said while gently placing a hand on Sukochi's right cheek. Sukochi tensed for a moment but relaxed after a couple seconds. "y-you're n-not?" Sukochi said feeling somewhat confused. "No, where are your parents?" she asked Sukochi. "they're dead...they died 3 weeks ago, so I don't have anyone to love me." Sukochi said looking out the window sadly. "Well then...welcome to your new home then." the Woman said. "wh-what?" Sukochi said confused. "I love children, you're exactly the sunshine I needed to brighten my day." she said. Sukochi couldn't keep her emotions under control, she burst into tears and hugged her. "th-thank you!" Sukochi said hugging her tightly, the woman hugged her back and stroked Sukochi's golden blonde hair. "You're very welcome, but you kind of smell a bit, why don't we get a bath going for you?" the woman said. "okay!" Sukochi said happily wiping her tears away.

However there was a dark figure watching the house from the top of a nearby hill, "Enjoy it all now, soon all life will perish by my hand." the figure said in their low and raspy voice they then got on their armored skeletal horse and trotted off.

_End of flashback_

Sukochi started coming to, she sat up and saw the others all conversing about their next plan of action. "well look who's finally awake." Damian teased playfully. "did you sleep well?" Yuki asked concerned. "yes..." Sukochi trailed off. "_why did that memory return to me? I haven't thought about it at all, why would I see that?" _Sukochi thought to herself. Everyone just talked, laughed, trained, and joked all day.

However at the end of the day, little did they know they'd have a big problem on their hands. As Sukochi slept that night, a dark figure watched through her window, It was myrre, she just watched Sukochi through the window with her wide eyes and freakish smile that wouldn't fade no matter how badly she may be hurt.

"The sleeping mouse...sweet dreams it dreams... but big rattler..seeks to feast...and chooses sleeping mouse as it's next supper." Myrre whispered while prying the window open and stepping into the room, and reminding 'skinny man' to stay quiet. "with the fire put out...how will those who are lost keep warm...? they can't... freeze to death they do..." Myrre said getting two knives out of her belt she crept closer to the bed where Sukochi slept, she then loomed over the bed and right at that moment Sukochi woke up and saw her whole life flash before her eyes as the knives were readied.

**To be continued...**

**sorry I took so long, school has been killing me, thankfully I'll get more done during summer vacation, so then I could get to work as long as I want. See ya in chapter 20! **:D


	20. important message

Hey guys, I'm still working on the next chapter but I have something to say.

recently, I hurt someone very special to me on accident, you know who you are, I never wanted to hurt you, hurting you was the biggest mistake I've ever made, I know even best friends fight sometimes, but when it happened, I've been scared that our friendship is permanently ruined, I wish I could go back in time to the point we first met and start all over and make things right, your very special to me, correction you're more then special you're like a brother to me, I'm deeply sorry I hurt you, I've been hurting since it happened, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to hear from me again, I screwed up and screwing up has consequences, all I ask at least is that I can be forgiven for this dreadful mistake, if I could just put it in one word of what you are to me that word would be...family, you mean the world to me, I had a horrible dream when I fell asleep 2 hours before writing this, it was that we got into a fight and were no longer friends, I hope that remains just a bad dream and doesn't become reality, so simply put...am I forgiven?


End file.
